Regrets of the Past and Tears for the Future
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: Lily was abandoned in the Narnian forest when she was 2 and feels out of place. Kate has been deemed insane by almost everyone she meets. Can two kings help them with their personal demons or will it all fall to ruin? Peter/OC & Edmund/OC. Set in PC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a new story about two girls named Kate and Lily. Now they come from the same world but have very different stories.**

**Right now I would like to take the time to inform you, dear readers, that part of Kate's past was borrowed from the OC Sophia from the Edmund/OC story **_**Sophia The Forgotten **_**by emogirl1790. Thanks so much for letting me use it btw. And when you're finished reading this be sure to read **_**Sophia The Forgotten**_**, it is so great you will love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CON. I DO own my OC's Lily and Kate. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_Lily's POV:_

_I'm in front of Cair Paravel, but it isn't the ruins that I often visited. It was restored to its former glory, maybe even better. And then horses rode past me to the castle. There were two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve heading to the castle towards the Narnians. One Son of Adam had darker skin and looked like a Telmarine, and he had a crown on his head like the others. I _should _have been hateful because Telmarines are the reason why my family and friends have suffered. But I didn't hate him. In fact, I liked him. Then a horse stopped next to me and I saw a Son of Adam with dark hair and brown eyes. He held out a hand to me and said words I couldn't hear. Oh, how I wished I could hear them! Just as I was going to take his hand I heard a lion roar. _

I shot up from my bed and hit my head on the low ceiling. I clutched my head and scolded myself for doing this. I took a marker and put another tally on the wall, marking how many times I've hit my head against the ceiling since I've been in Narnia. So far it's covered half of the wall with almost a hundred tallies.

You probably caught it when I said since I got here.

Well here is Narnia, a land once ruled by the Narnians but taken over by the vicious Telmarines. I myself am not a Narnian but a Daughter of Eve, as my father's have told me. They found me when I could barely walk in the forest and saved my life by not leaving me there. Though Papa Nikabrik was wary when they first brought me home. I stepped out of my bed and went to the dining table where Papa Trufflehunter was making soup.

"Morning everyone." I said to Papa's Nikabrik, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin.

"It isn't morning yet, Lily." Papa Trumpkin said. I nodded, knowing better than to argue with him when he's hungry and I'm tired.

"Did you rest well, child?" Papa Trufflehunter asked. He was always the one to ask me if I was alright. It's not like my other papas didn't care it was just that Papa Trufflehunter was the one to express it more openly.

"I'm not really sure. I had that dream again. The one about Cair Paravel and the Sons of-" I started but I was cut off.

"Sons of Adams and Daughters of Eve. We know. You've had that dream over a million times." Papa Nikabrik interrupted me.

"Behave!" Papa Trufflehunter warned passing me the soup and giving Papa Nikabrik a look. I knew that he was the most enthusiastic when it came to this dream. I've been having it ever since I was little, something added with each dream. The castle in the dream was being built brick by brick and a new Son of Adam of Daughter of Eve was added until there were four of them in all. But still…

"Was anything new added?" Papa Trufflehunter asked.

"Actually, a new Son of Adam. He looked like a Telmarine and he was riding to Cair Paravel with a crown on his head." I said and all was silent. The others stared at me as if I had another head.

"What did you say?" Papa Nikabrik asked in a dangerous tone that made me scared. Although I was much taller than him and could pick him up since I was young but he was very intimidating.

"I, um, saw a Telmarine man wearing a crown and um…"

"That is rubbish! Don't you ever spew such nonsense again!" Papa Nikabrik snarled and I flinched. Needless to say that a Telmarine being a king of Narnia was not something you should say around Papa Nikabrik. I shrunk in my seat and my lip quivered and Papa Trufflehunter saw this. Then he pushed Papa Nikabrik down and sat on his head.

I burst into giggles while Papa Trumpkin started laughing loudly. Papa Trufflehunter sat on Papa Nikabrik's whenever he did something that he didn't like. For instance, making me scared. Papa Trufflehunter got off of Papa Nikabrik who scowled at him.

"Never do that again!" Papa Nikabrik warned Papa Trufflehunter.

"I won't if you don't shout at Lily. She can't control what she dreams. She's still only a child." Papa Trufflehunter said.

"I'm still here you know." I said placing my hands on my hips with a pout. All bad feelings went away as the others laughed. Papa Trufflehunter always told me that I was a little ray of sunshine at the end of the tunnel. I even remember Papa Trumpkin once saying that when I was a baby I made Papa Nikabrik really happy. That is until I started talking. The two of us both pushed him when he said this.

Suddenly the sounds of horse's hooves came near the house along with a few shouts. Papa's Trumpkin and Nikabrik drew their daggers and went outside the house. I went to grab my bow and arrow but Papa Trufflehunter stopped me.

"Excuse me Papa." I said trying to go over him but he grabbed my hand.

"Lily, it is too dangerous. Stay inside." He told me.

"I want to help." I pleaded.

"What if there are Telmarines out there? I refuse to let you get hurt." Papa told me sternly and I heard Papa Nikabrik shout "NO!" This hardened my resolve and I stepped around Papa Trufflehunter and grabbed my bow and arrow and sword. I drew my bow and arrow and found Papa Nikabrik standing over a boy who was unconscious but Papa Trumpkin was nowhere to be seen. I raced over to Papa Nikabrik and the boy who was asleep was a Telmarine.

"Where's Papa Trumpkin?" I asked with fear in my voice. Papa Nikabrik looked at me gravely and shook his head.

"The Telmarines took him." He said grimly and I gasped. Telmarines had Papa? No! That can't be! I was shaking with fear about what they would do to them. I looked at the boy and found he had a bump on his head. He looked really familiar. Where…wait! Now I know! He's the Telmarine boy in my dream! I'd know his face anywhere.

I grabbed his arm and hauled him over my shoulder. Hey, I'm pretty strong for someone my age. Or not. I'm not really sure since I've been surrounded by Narnians for most of my life so not much comes as a surprise to me.

All I did know was that I had to help this boy because he was meant to save us. Aslan help us if I'm wrong.

_Kate's POV:_

I hate teenagers. Especially thoughtless, hollow human teenagers that seemed to infest the world. Don't get me wrong, I am a teenager myself but I have yet to meet another who hasn't called me 'Crazy Kate'.

Even now I can hear them talking behind my backs. Really, there are three teenage girls from my school talking not 5 feet from me.

"Tell me again, why does everyone call her 'Crazy Kate'?" One of the girls, with dark shoulder length hair and brown eyes, asked. Hannah Mitchell. 15 years old, formerly of Liverpool, has a slight limp on her left leg, possibly from a child hood injury most likely from falling out of a tree or related injury. Now attends St. Finbar's, has high marks in English but poor grades in mathematics and science. Suggests a gifted girl with difficulty to understand dimensions She couldn't fill in an answer bubble any more than she could throw a ball in a straight line which is why she refuses to play cricket with her friends.

The whole Sherlock Holmes routine I'm doing right now, I do with everyone I meet. Also I watched my classmates in my spare time.

"You really don't know? Everybody knows about the loony bird from London." Said Sarah Cook, formerly of Bristol, a 5'3'' girl with brown hair in an intricate French braid. There is hair sticking up from the front of her forehead at an uneven length. There are also scars on her hands with sharp lines and cat hair on her coat. My guess, when she was a child she liked to play with scissors and would fantasize about becoming a hairdresser so she would cut the hair off her dolls, stuffed animals and her cat which is either dead or dying. When she was scolded for cutting their hair by her parents she then turned to cutting her own hair but she cut too much and it has taken years to grow most of it back, with the exception of that one portion that refuses to stay down which she furiously pats away but it always comes back. She is the leader of this group because of her body language. She makes eye contact, keeps her head held high and speaks as loudly as she wants without sense of consequence. She is also a notorious gossiper.

"No, I don't. So tell me." Hannah insisted.

"Well I heard that last year her family was killed in the London air raids." Another girl, Kelly Shane, formerly of Leeds, with auburn hair neatly combed with bangs covering her eyes but was now swept to the side. She avoids eye contact with everyone but her friends because she is not assertive and only feels comfort with other girls. However she always shows respect to Sarah and follows her around like a lost puppy, making her socially awkward and submissive. And she was wrong. My family didn't die in the air raids.

"No, you dolt, that was Liza Woodley. Crazy Kate's family was killed in a fire that was started a little more than a year ago." Sarah snapped and Kelly quickly apologized. It's true. I loved in London with my parents and my brothers and sisters. I got out in time with my little sister and I tried to go back for everyone else but…

"Poor girl. Were there any other survivors?" Hannah asked, genuinely concerned I might add.

"They say one of her younger siblings was able to survive but that's it. They were all snuffed out like rats in traps." Sarah said smugly and my fists clenched. This mustn't register on an emotional level.

"That's not very nice." Hannah objected.

"It gets better. You see, once her family was killed one of her uncle's took in her sister while Crazy Kate was sent to live with an aunt. She wasn't even there for a week before she lost it. Michael told me that she supposedly rambled on about being the queen in another world and that she was defending that world from invaders. Talk about crazy. Her aunt sent her to the asylum soon after because she was all depressed." Sarah said snidely and looked at me with disgust while I gave her an emotionless mask which hid the anger that boiling up. It's true. A year ago while I was staying at my Aunt Petunia's, I entered another world, named Narnia. There I was known as Queen Kate the Powerful. But then the Telmarines were threatening Narnia. I tried diplomacy but that utterly failed so I did the only thing I could-single combat, a battle to the death. I was the best swordsman in Narnia at the time and it was rumored around the castle that I could rival King Edmund the Just since I used the double sword. I was confident that I would win but if I didn't I ordered my men to run to the woods and stay there.

It was a great battle. We were evenly matched but he fought dirty. As a Knight of Narnia I was bound by a Code of Honor which meant I, under no circumstances, sunk myself to his level. Then the battle was lost. One dirty kick to my shin and King Caspian I plunged his sword into my heart. In an instant I came back to my world and I was depressed for over a week before I started getting nightmares of Narnians dying before me and I was drenched in their blood. That was when I told my Aunt Petunia about Narnia and she immediately sent me to the loony bin.

"If she was so crazy then why did they let her out?" Hannah asked.

"Good behavior I suppose. And when the rest of her family found out how insane she was no one wanted her. But I did hear that the reason there was a fire at her home was because an angry neighbor started it on purpose. She got a huge amount of money as compensation. Lucky, insane girl." Sarah added and before I could do something stupid I picked up my suitcase and left. Lucky indeed. I lost my entire family, sacrificed my credibility as a sane woman, and am forced to endure this hell as penance for my sins for not protecting Narnia. Yeah, money makes up for all that.

I was so angry I didn't watch where I was going and I bumped into someone. I stepped back and saw that it was one of the boys from Hendon House accompanied by a couple of his cronies. I don't go about the city much so I didn't know their names. What I could tell was that they traveled in a three man pack and they were a little above normal height. The byo I bumped into constantly clenched his fists and looked about the crowd, possibly scanning for new targets.

"Watch where you're going." He barked looked down at me then gave me toothy grin. "Oi, I know you. You're Crazy Kate."

"And you're a Neanderthal. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way I must be going to my station." I said, my patience at an end, trying to push past him but he grabbed my arm very tightly and made me face him.

"What did you call me?" he snarled giving me a disgusted look. It didn't faze me seeing as everyone gave me that same look once they knew who I was.

"I'm sorry, was the word 'Neanderthal' not in your dictionary. I'd be happy to give you some synonyms if it would help. I'll go slowly if that will satisfy you." I snarled back looking at him coldly. He flinched for a second before grabbing my jacket roughly by the collar.

"You shouldn't wear this coat. I think a straitjacket would fit more nicely, don't you think guys?" he asked and his friends agreed. He made a move to remove it but I was trained in hand to hand combat. However considering my height disadvantage and being outnumbered this will cause a problem. I punched him in the upper ribs then struck his jaw. He reeled back and his friends caught him before he fell.

"You little-" he tried to make a grab for me when a boy with blond hair blocked his path.

"That's enough O' Brian." The blond boy snarled.

"Out of my way Pevensie. This little tramp is getting what she deserves." O' Brian snarled making a grab for me but the Pevensie boy pushed him back. Pevensie? Where have I heard that name before?

"Attacking a girl and calling her a bimbo is low, even for you. Apologize." Pevensie snarled. From his vocal tenor and height he couldn't be that much older than I am.

"Alright. She's not a bimbo. She's a tramp." He laughed along with his goon squad and bumped past Pevensie on purpose. Then he stopped.

"Well? Aren't _you _going to apologize?" O'Brian mocked. He's going to antagonize him and coax him into a fight.

"For what?" Pevensie asked incredulously.

"For bumping me." O'Brian said as if Pevensie was brain dead. He punched him in the face and the two were about to go at it but I pushed O'Brian back while keeping Pevensie away from him.

"Don't. He's only trying to antagonize you. He's too much of a coward to terrorize your classmates by himself. That's why he recruited his friends there. They looked big and they can probably handle themselves in a fight but their too dumb to realize that they would have been O'Brian's victims had he not found them." I pointed out.

"Shut up! He trusts us and he says that we were his first picks." One of them shouted before O'Brian promptly told him to shut up.

"First picks? Is that what he told you? Did he also told you that you were the best the school had in muscle power and that he wouldn't have chose anyone other than you. Granted, he was right when he said that you two would probably serve him as good thugs but he also knew you were easy manipulated since you are characterized as submissive loners who need a dominant partner in crime. Do you want me to tell you why he bullies kids smaller than himself?" I asked.

"Shut up, you little insect!" O'Brian snarled and then he slapped me across the face and Pevensie tackled him to the ground.

I went to help him but one of his goons grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. The other two boys were beating Pevensie up and they actually knocked him down the stairs. I elbowed the goon holding me and he released his hold enough for me to spin around and knee him in the gut. He fell to the ground clutching his gut and I ran to Pevensie. There was already a crowd forming around him and I tried to break through but some boys held me back.

"You can't go in there." One yelled.

"And why not?" I cried indignantly wrenching my arms away from them.

"You're a girl. You'd get creamed." Another said and I was about to yell at them when I saw another boy break through the crowd and I heard a girl yell "Edmund!" I saw that the girl was small, had long dark hair and blue eyes which held wisdom beyond her years. I bet that most people assume she doesn't know anything simply because she is a child. The dark haired boy that entered the fight, her brother considering that they had the same nose, was holding off on of the goons while Pevensie was fighting O'Brian.

Just then I heard the sounds of whistles and everyone around me ran away but I stayed there. I don't know why but I felt compelled to stay with Pevensie.

"Break it up!" a guard shouted. "That's enough. Come on." He and other guards tore the boys apart. "Act your age!" One guard shouted at Pevensie before pushing him to the side. They left soon after and I came over to them. I saw that Pevensie had a cut on his cheek while the dark haired boy had some coloring on his eye. Definitely going to be a black eye there.

"How much damage did they cause?" I asked, knowing it would be stupid to ask 'Are you okay?' He just threw down with a couple of thugs and from the blows he took I say he's going to get some purple ribs soon. Oh, and the dark haired boy as well.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Pevensie said a bit smugly and the dark haired boy scoffed, earning a look from Pevensie. I saw that they had the same ear shape and configuration.

"Are you brothers?" I asked. They looked a little shocked but recovered.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The dark haired Pevensie asked.

"Your ears." I pointed out. Before they could ask the brutes from before came up to us.

"You got lucky this time. But step on my turf and-" O'Brian didn't finish since I grabbed his wrist, twisted it then floored him. He was about to get up but I stomped my foot on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"And I'm warning _you_, that if you ever touch these boys again then I will claw your eyes out with a spoon." I laced my voice with so much venom it was deadly. I took my foot off his chest and he scrambled to his feet and looked paler than snow. He and his goons ran off with their tail between their legs and I smirked.

I turned to the Pevensie brothers who looked a bit peaky themselves and I started laughing.

"Why would you say something like that? Would you really do something like that?" The blond Pevensie asked with a tone that I didn't like. It was as if he thought he was superior to me in some way and I know for a fact that he wasn't.

"I just said it so they wouldn't bother you. It helps if they think I'm crazy, that way they'll take what I said to heart." I answered in a stoic tone.

"Why would they think you're crazy?" the dark haired Pevensie asked. Did they really not know who I am? My schoolmates at St. Finbar's have made it painfully clear that they know who I am and some make sure that everyone else in the whole country knows it too.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Kate Ellis." I said extending my hand. Surprisingly the blond Pevensie took it instead of shaking in fear. Well, that's what everyone does when they meet me. Either that or call me crazy.

"My name is Peter Pevensie." He said giving me a firm grip.

"I'm Edmund, his older brother and the one who always helps him in these fights." He said taking my hand while giving his brother a look. "Kate Ellis, right? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Not surprised. I mean everyone does call me-" I started but was cut off by the sounds of a girl's voice.

"Peter! Edmund, come on!" I turned to look at a girl who had looks that any guy or girl would kill for. She was a brunette with blue eyes, her expression but her face was round enough to give a gentle impression. And judging from her height, vocal tenors, the way she used their first names and the way she said them made me believe that she was their sister, possibly the most responsible of her siblings.

"We'll see you around Kate." Peter promised heading up to his sister.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." I said dismissively.

**I doubt that this is my best work but I would like you're opinion because I am a downer sometimes.**

**Please review! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up and ready! Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope this makes up for it! **

**BTW, in the last chapter I said that Lily was 15 years old but now I'm changing it to 12. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the CON. I DO own Crazy Kate and Lily.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kate's POV:_

There's something about those Pevensie boys that seems familiar. I'm positive that I haven't met them before. Perhaps I'm just empathizing with them because we've all gotten trouble from O'Brian and his Neanderthals. Or, and this is even more unlikely, my teenage body's hormones are running rampant at the worst possible time. What? I'm not going to deny that they are handsome but I have better things to do with my time than to become infatuated with a couple of-

Speak of the devil.

Through the crowd of people in the station I found the Pevensie boys sitting on a bench not far from where I was standing with two other girls. I guessed them to be the boys sisters since there were several facial similarities between them. One was about my age, perhaps a year younger, with dark hair and startling blue eyes. I must admit that by social standards she is quite pretty. But it wasn't her that caught my attention. It was the little one, about 13 or so with brown hair and pretty blue eyes and an angel face. She was about Claire's age, my little sister. And if he survived, Cailig's.

"So you hit him?" the little one cried in disbelief as the older Pevensie boy stood up and paced.

"No, after they bumped me and they hit that girl, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." The older Pevensie said. I brushed my blond hair out of my face and stared at him. He must be recalling our little encounter from before with O'Brian's gang.

The little one gasped. "He hit a girl? Do you know who she was?"

"She said her name was Kate Ellis." The blond said and the older girl's face calmed. Perhaps she's figured it out.

"I know her. Well, not personally, but everyone knows "Crazy Kate"." I scowled at her with my storm grey eyes when she referred me by that juvenile name.

"Why do they call her that?" the younger Pevensie boy, the one with dark hair, asked.

"Because she was sent to an asylum a year ago. But that's not the point. Peter, is it really so hard just to walk away? If you hadn't instigated that boy I'm sure that he wouldn't have hurt any of you." The older girl said to the older Pevensie. Peter huh? _Peter_, after the leader of the 12 apostles. It's also Greek for "small rock". Noble enough name, I suppose.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter said, as if the idea of standing down was outrageous. Simple boy. Don't you know pride can get people killed? I should know.

"Um, we are kids." His brother remarked.

"I wasn't always." Peter shot back. What does he mean by that? How can you possibly be an adult before you've grown up? Well I suppose I did but that was only because I went to-Oh my god. It's not possible. Could they be-

"It's been a year." Peter continued. "How long does he expect us to wait?" Was he referring to who I think he was referring to?

"I think it's time to accept that we all live here now. It's no use pretending any different." The older girl said. Someone obviously doesn't want to go back. I would have agreed with her but I still had unfinished business with that Telmarine bastard. Though I've already given up on going back, God knows I've tried. Too bad that I can't try again without drowning myself.

I unconsciously found myself walking towards them when I saw the girl mutter something under her breath. From what I could see I could tell that she was displeased and for a moment I thought she meant me until I saw a boy walked past me and she directed her gaze towards him. She hurriedly muttered something to her siblings.

"Ow!" the little one cried and I was worried that she had gotten hurt. No Kate! Don't form attachments, even if she doesn't reminding you of Claire.

"Quiet Lu." Her sister said. Lu? Short for Lucille or Lucy? Popular names for these times.

"Something pinched me!" Lu said and I couldn't stop my feet as I came ever closer to them. Soon they were all out of their seats with exclamations of their own.

"Is everything all right?" I asked and they all seemed stunned to see me. Before they could answer it felt like the world was shifting all around us.

"What is that?" the older girl questioned.

"It feels like magic." Lu said happily.

"Perhaps it is." I said as a strange feeling of excitement washed over me.

"Quick everyone hold hands." The older girl commanded but the dark haired boy protested. Peter grabbed his anyways and Lu looked at me.

"You can feel it too, right?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes." I said and she quickly grabbed my hand. The train station disappeared brick by brick but no one outside the group seemed to notice that the station was tearing itself apart. As a train passed by at an impossible speed I was able to see light shine through the blurring windows. Before I could even blink, the train itself disappeared and we were left standing in a cave that connected us with a beautiful beach.

We walked out of the cave as the sun shone down on us and the waves gently hit the sandy shore. My eyes widened as I realized where we were.

"Narnia." By the time I had said this, the others had already gone ahead of me and starting playing in the water. I would've joined them too but then I remembered what had happened and looked up with trembling eyes. A gasp left my lips when I saw the ruins.

"Oh god. It's worse than before." I saw the ruins of my castle and before I thought rationally I ran up the cliff with tears rimmed eyes. I didn't care that I didn't have a weapon or even the others with me. The castle was my home and someone had taken it from me. And I bet I know who did.

I came upon the top of the cliff and moaned in grief. There was nothing left. The walls had been torn down and the once grand rooms were demolished. I quickly explored, hoping that there was something left of my home. I started hyperventilating and I forced myself to calm down. I haven't felt this scared since I was sent back.

I was continuing my search when I saw it. My symbol, the falcon. There was a falcon space engrained on the side of a tiny column, barely bigger than a fist but I could see it clear as day. Oh Aldric.

I went forward to the space and ran my fingers over it. I hurriedly searched opened my shirt and took out the falcon medallion from around my neck. I placed it against the space and it the door opened immediately, as if the presence knew I was there. I stepped inside and the door shut behind me. The darkness blinded me but then a soft hum filled the space and the dark was illuminated with light. I walked down the stairs with trepidation of what I would see; fearing that the wall I've built around myself for the past year would crumble.

I was right. Somewhat.

There was a single room at the bottom of the stairs but it held almost all identifying articles of my reign were everywhere. There was even a statue of myself. And my family. That's right. While in Narnia I fell in love with a knight, a gifted man, named Aldric. Originally he was only a stable boy from Archenland who ran away from an abusive master, but he was also one of my closest friends. We trained together, learned together, and eventually loved together. When I was crowned Queen I made him my personal knight and eventually husband. We had children together. And with the country at peace, with the occasional domestic scuffle of course, I was completely happy.

Then the Telmarines came. We never saw it coming. I was pregnant with our third child. I was so tired all the time that I could barely comprehend that our enemies were drawing near us. Then, when they attacked Cair Paravel, Aldric led the troops to defend us. We barely drove them off. They had catapults, something none of us had ever anticipated. In the cross fire, Aldric and my eldest son Larz were killed. Also…I'm sorry…one of the catapults hit my room and…the baby didn't make it. My youngest son, Cailig, disappeared without a trace. We originally thought that the Telmarines captured him but when they didn't demand a ransom for him that theory was discredited.

After I awoke from the shock (I had passed into a 3-day coma) I was hell bent on revenge and justice for not only my family but for all those who fell during the attack. I ordered a duel to the death with their king, Caspian I, and he accepted.

The rest is history. I lost, came back and was sent to an asylum for my ramblings. To this day I haven't stopped crying myself to sleep, never forgetting that I failed them.

I felt tears run down my face and quickly wiped them away. I'm in Narnia, perhaps this is my chance to redeem myself. Though after my failed error in judgment and letting my rage control me I don't see how it will be easy. Then again Aslan works in strange ways.

I opened my trunk and drew my light twin swords. I knew that I wasn't going to come back here so I put on a pair of trousers and a leather tunic (shaped for my figure) with some sturdy riding boots. I put on a belt and placed my swords in the loops. Finally I snuck in my daggers inside my boots and the sleeves of my gauntlets and went outside where I met up with the Pevensie's. Now I remember why I had heard of them

_Lily's POV:_

I carried the Telmarine inside the hut but I accidently made him hit his head on the low window pane.

"Sorry." I whispered to him.

"Who is this?" Papa Trufflehunter asked.

"A soldier." Papa Nikabrik said with disdain. I tried not to cry when I thought about Papa Trumpkin. I couldn't afford to cry now. This boy needed my help.

"He's also the boy from my dream." I said carrying him over to my bed and gently laying him down there.

"Enough with your dreams! He's a Telmarine. And as soon as he wakes up he won't think twice before running you through." Papa Nikabrik snarled.

"I don't think he will. Papa Trufflehunter, you're good with medicine. Please help him. I have a feeling about this one." I said pleading with my eyes. Papa Trufflehunter looked divided but then took some bandages and a jar with herbal leaves out of the cabinet.

"We better clean that wound before it gets infected. Lily, go get the bandages." Papa Trufflehunter said and after a quick hug I went to get the bandages and helped Papa Trufflehunter heal the boy. Papa Nikabrik didn't help since he still thought that the Telmarine boy was going to hurt us.

"Papa?" I asked after the boy's head was bandaged. I was sitting next to him fiddling with my locket around my neck. When my papas found me I was wearing a small silver locket that played a strange but beautiful tune. It also had my name on the back of it but my papas say that they didn't carve it on there. It must've been whoever gave me that locket. But why would they care? They left me in the forest to die.

"Yes, dear?" He asked.

"Are we ever going to see Papa Trumpkin again?" I asked. I knew it was childish but I needed to talk to someone about it. The look on Papa's face suggested that he wanted to tell me that things would get better but then he realized that I couldn't believe a lie as simplistic as 'Of course he'll be fine.'

He gave a huge sigh and said "We can only pray that Aslan will keep him safe." He placed his paw over my hand and I held it.

"Why did he have Queen Susan's horn?" I asked nodding towards the legendary horn on the kitchen table.

"I don't know. But perhaps this is the beginning of a new hope. You know the horn's legend, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course. Father Christmas gave three of the four monarchs a present. For Queen Susan he gave her a horn. It was said that she blew the horn, no matter she was help would come."

"It was also said that if blown then the Kings and Queens of Old would come back to this world."

"Do you really think they'll be able to help us? Papa Trumpkin said that they're the ones who abandoned Narnia. And not even Queen Kate could stop them."

"What do you believe, Lily?" He asked seriously and I thought about it for a moment.

"If anyone could help us, it would be them. And this boy." I said truthfully. Papa's Nikabrik and Trumpkin didn't believe in the deep magic like Papa Trufflehunter, and I had to admit that the situation was doubtful, but I had to believe that someone would help us, if not only for my sake.

"I'm going to make more soup." He patted my hand and went into the kitchen. I looked at the boy again and found that he was indeed handsome but there was something else about him. Something that made me think that he wasn't a typical Telmarine.

Lazily I looked around my room. There were the tallies of the numerous amounts of times that I hit my head on the ceiling. Papa Nikabrik makes fun of me by saying that since I hit my head so much that's why I keep having those dreams. Speaking of which there were drawings on the walls of the kings and queens, the castle, and even a few makeshift portraits of the battle of Beruna. The only one that was singular was that of a lion with a halo around himself.

Aslan.

I opened my locket and it played that same strange but beautiful lullaby. My papas and the other Narnians could not distinguish it so it was not of Narnian origin. Some speculated that it may be from some of the other nations in the world with humans but my Papa Trufflehunter was sure that I came from the same world as the Kings and Queens of Old. I didn't know about that but I was open to it.

Suddenly I felt my eyes get heavy as I succumbed to the soothing melody of the locket. Darn it! My papas always played it to get me to go to sleep. Can't fall…asleep. Have to…make sure he's…okay…well…maybe if I just rest my eyes…

I awoke to the sounds of shouting in the den. It took me a few moments to realize that I had fallen asleep. I rested my head on the side of the bed and the boy was gone. Where is he?

"I told you we should have killed him while we had the chance!" Papa Nikabrik screamed.

"You know why we can't." Papa Trufflehunter reasoned harshly.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." An accented male's voice said. The boy! I jumped up, hitting my head in the process, and ran into the kitchen where I saw Papa Nikabrik holding his sword while the boy held a red hot poker.

"Papa!" I screamed. The saw me and the boy grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Stay behind me." The boy warned but I don't think it was for bad reasons.

"Let her go!" Papa Nikabrik growled more darkly than I had ever seen. Even Papa Trufflehunter looked angry.

"Stop it! All of you! Just calm down!" I screamed, hoping that they would stop.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us!" Papa Nikabrik shouted hitting the poker and sending the two of us to the ground.

"Enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Papa Trufflehunter warned. I stifled a laugh when I remember the last time he did it. "And you!" He pointed to the boy. "Look what you made me do." He leaned down to pick up a fallen bowl that had contained what I think was Papa's soup. "Spent half the morning on that soup."

"Hello? Can't…breathe…" what I wanted to say was _Get off me! You're crushing me! _But since I didn't have a lot of air left I wanted to make it short, sweet and to the point.

"Sorry." The boy said getting up then offering me his hand. I was about to take it but Papa Nikabrik slapped his hand away and helped me up himself, though with more difficulty than it would have been with the boy. I have to learn his name so I could stop referring to him as "the boy".

"What are you?" the boy asked. See, it gets a little annoying.

Papa Trufflehunter chuckled. "You'd think that more people would know a badger when they see one."

"No, no I mean…you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." He said and my mood dropped when I thought about the massacre almost 1300 years ago.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Papa Nikabrik grumbled darkly and went to the table. He gestured me to come forwards and to show respect to both him and the boy I brought the two of us to the table.

"Does your head still hurt?" I asked pointing to his bandage. He seemed to get over his shock and notice that I wasn't like a typical Narnian.

"You're-You're human."

"Yes, and that's a table, and that's the floor." I said teasingly and Papa Nikabrik barked laughter after he saw the boy's face flush. "Actually, I'm more Narnian than human. I was left in the woods when I was a baby, and my papas found me and raised me with the other Narnians."

"Lily! Don't tell him anything else!" Papa Nikabrik warned.

"But why? He's not going to hurt us, are you?" I asked the boy who shook his head. "See?"

Before he could argue Papa Trufflehunter came back with two bowls of hot soup and put them in front of me and the boy. I saw the boy's hesitation and decided to play with him.

"Don't worry. It's not poisonous." I took a sip myself. "See? Besides, why would we kill you when we already bandaged your head? It would be like murdering a guest."

"That's what I said." Papa Trufflehunter tutted.

"Wait. Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier." The boy said standing up, as if the idea of being a soldier was offensive. "I am Prince Caspian X."

I gasped and looked at my papas who were equally shocked. "What are you doing here?" Papa Nikabrik asked.

It took him a minute to say "Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I've only lived this long because he did not have an heir on his own. " How awful! Papa Trufflehunter says that home is where you are supposed to feel safe. How can someone take that away?

"That changes things." Papa Trufflehunter said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, now we don't have to kill you ourselves." Papa Nikabrik said.

"Papa, please. He needs our help." I said beseechingly but he didn't listen. Why would he? He's just as bitter about the Telmarines as most of the other Narnians.

"You're right." He said to Papa Nikabrik before grabbing his armot and trying to put it on.

"Where are you going?" Papa Trufflehunter asked.

"My uncle won't stop looking for me until I am dead." Caspian said.

"But you can't leave! You're meant to save us!" Papa Trufflehunter exclaimed. What did he mean by that? Does he mean my dream? He then picked up Queen Susan's horn. "Don't you know what this is?"

**Again, a million apologies for the late update. Hope this makes up for it! **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only Crazy Kate and Lily. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kate's POV: _

Looks like we're in huge trouble.

What I mean is that after I met up with the Pevensie's (after which Lucy tackled me in a hug, demanding where I was) we chatted a bit about ourselves, though the main focus was my reign since they knew nothing about me. I soon learned their names: Peter was the oldest, Susan was the older girl, Edmund was the dark haired boy and Lucy was the little one. Peter and Susan were rather suspicious of me but for different reasons. Peter didn't truly believe me when I told them that the Telmarines had invaded and that Narnia was a bit more savage when I first arrived (though why he thought I would bother lying I don't know), and I suppose that Susan didn't trust me because of my ill-earned reputation back in Finchley. Edmund seemed to be the more analytical one of his siblings and decided to give me a chance to prove myself, or at least not make automatic assumptions. Lucy, however, immediately said that she wanted to become friends and listened closely when I told her of my reign, and my family. The others were quite shocked that I was a wife and mother but I couldn't see why.

"What happened to Aldric and your children?" Lucy asked and I quickly composed whatever unnecessary emotion was there. I've had a lot of practice hiding my emotions from the doctors at the institute, my relatives and the other students. Before I had to answer we heard someone rowing up the river, and someone else putting up a fuss. Quickly running towards the shore we found two Telmarine soldiers about to drown a red dwarf.

"Damn Telmarines." I muttered under my breath before breaking into a run. I knew that my swords would be no good at this distance so two of my knives from my gauntlet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others draw their weapons and Susan released her arrow. It hit the boat!

"Don't waste your time with warning shots!" I barked at her but she ignored me. Stupid girl, you're going to get that dwarf killed!

"Drop him!" She shouted. What the hell did I just say? The soldiers just shrugged and threw the dwarf in the water.

"Seriously? 'Drop him?'" I shouted at her before throwing my knife at a soldier who was preparing a crossbow. It hit him dead center in the chest. Before I could throw another at the other soldier he dove in the water as did the boys.

"Lucy, hold these for me please?" I asked already handing them to her while she just nodded. I dove in after the boys. The water felt surprisingly warm and I remembered how as children Aldric and I would play in the water to beat the heat. I saw Peter grab the dwarf and headed to the shore and Edmund was leading the boat away. I swam down to the dead body of the soldier (for he had fallen out of the boat) and took out my knife. Waste not, want not. I looked at his face with indifference as I saw that he used to be in his late 20's to early 30's. I kicked down and swam back to the surface.

"They were fine drowning me without your help!" the dwarf was shouting at Susan, not that I was disagreeing with him.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said obviously not appreciating the dwarf's tone.

"No, we shouldn't have." I said coming out of the water soaking wet. I rung my damp hair and wipe the knife clean with a cloth before returning it to its proper place. "If we did that, he wouldn't be able to give us information that will most likely be valuable in the future. That and I don't exactly like Telmarines." Peter just scowled at me for undermining him. I smirked at his reaction. I do stuff like this for fun, and on one rare occasion for profit.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked, ever naïve of the horrors the Telmarines could do. As much as I would want her to be innocent I don't think it would be a smart survival move on her part.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf huffed.

"So what you said was right Kate? Telmarines really are in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" the dwarf asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said while the dwarf followed Susan returning Peter his sword. Lucy at this time had given me my weapons and I smiled to her in thanks. The dwarf seemed to have finally process who we were, or they since they were a teeny bit more obvious.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he asked in disbelief.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at grand standing himself. The dwarf looked warily at his hand.

"Probably could have left of the last bit." I said and the dwarf chuckled. Peter withdrew his hand and slightly glared at me.

"You'd be surprised." He said drawing his sword.

"Oh you don't want to do that boy." The dwarf warned.

"Not me. Him." Peter gestured to Edmund who had drawn his own sword and gave the dwarf his own who dropped it immediately. Edmund smiled confidently when out of nowhere the dwarf threw the sword up like a pro, greatly surprising Edmund. The dwarf slashed the sword above Edmund's head just as he ducked down and butted him in the face when he came back up.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"You all right?" The dwarf asked in mock concern and started again. However when he did a down stroke he missed Edmund and Edmund spanked him with the flat of his sword, causing Lucy to giggle. The dwarf came back even angrier and fought harder after Edmund laid several hard hits to the dwarf's sword he knocked it out of his hands and aimed the sword at the dwarf but didn't attack further. Shocked the dwarf landed on his butt and gaped at Edmund.

"Beards and bedsteads!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" I asked and he seemed to finally notice me. He stood up and stepped closer to me.

"Are you one of them?" He asked gesturing to the Pevensie's.

"Actually I was once Queen Kate the Powerful." I said shame evident on my face as kneeled in front of the dwarf. "I'm fairly sure that this doesn't mean much but…" I pursed my lips together "…I am sorry for failing our people. I know that there may be no way to redeem myself but I can at least try to help the surviving Narnians." I bowed my head to him.

I didn't meet his eyes but I could tell from his body language, the staggering feet and swaying hands, that he was shocked. "Please, Your Majesty, don't bow to me. At least _you_ tried." I looked up to see him pointing a glare at the Pevensie's who looked shamed themselves. We all got into the boat and Peter stated rowing while Edmund steered. I sat next to Lucy since she seemed to be the one who had the least amount of distaste towards me. Well, her and Edmund but I still prefer her.

Lucy's eyes wandered to the trees. "They're so still." She said and Trumpkin gave an annoyed huff.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" He said and I had to agree. Even in my time the trees weren't as lively as before.

"They used to dance." She added.

"When I first came here, Narnia was in disarray. I did my best and things were better for a time. But then the Telmarines came and attacked the castle. We were able to drive them off but good men died that day. I demanded a duel to the death with their king, who at the time was Caspian I. As you can see, I lost that challenge when he killed me." I lowered my eyes, for once unable to see their faces. It was only when a small hand covered my own did I see Lucy giving me a small smile. I gave her an even smaller one and gave her hand a squeeze.

"The Telmarines massacred many Narnians. Those who were able to escape retreated to the woods. And the trees…they retreated so deep within themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin added and they all had some shame on their faces.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" I glanced at Lucy's crestfallen face before looking away. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that Aslan hadn't shown himself since my coronation when he named me queen.

"Aslan? I thought he left us when you lot did. Only other time he came was during her coronation then, _poof_!" Trumpkin muttered and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter whispered but we still heard him.

"Doesn't make a lot of difference now, does it?" Trumpkin muttered.

"Take us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter answered before rowing.

After an awkward silence Lucy once again broke the ice. "Tell us more about yourself Trumpkin. Do you have any family?"

Trumpkin looked at them before responding "I live with two old friends and our daughter."

Everyone made a face. "Your daughter?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Lily. She's about your age Your Majesty." Trumpkin said looking at Lucy.

"Oh do tell us more about her." Lucy pleaded and, never believing that anyone other than Lily could hold that power over him, conceded.

"Lily can be very reckless. Not to mention clumsy. Plus she always bumps her head against the ceiling so I wouldn't be surprised if she's got some head damage." Seeing Lucy's slightly crestfallen face at his description he added "But Lily is also very...kind and bubbly. She likes to smile and...it's like when she smiles, you smile."

Lucy and Susan 'aww'ed when Trumpkin said this as it was very sweet. However he was not one to be all mushy about anything so this slightly unnerved him. Oh sure. He can look a bloody Telmarine in the eye and not blink, but put him against mushy sweetness? Not a chance.

We finally came upon a shore and I helped the others push in the boat.

"Hello there!" Lucy exclaimed jubilantly. I looked up and my heart nearly stopped when I saw that she was talking to a bear. The bear growled and stood up. "It's all right! We're friends!"

"Lucy get back!" I shouted at the same time Trumpkin gave his own warning. Lucy looked back at us and the bear saw to use this opportunity to charge straight at her.

"LUCY RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lucy looked back at the bear then ran towards us.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned aiming her arrow but not shooting. Lucy looked back again but this was a costly mistake as she fell to the ground. For less than a second I saw Claire's face over hers. No! Not again! I'm not going to let her die!

"Shoot! Susan shoot!" Edmund shouted as Lucy screamed when the boar stood to attack but never got the chance as three of my daggers hit in his chest. I'm not really sure when I even pulled them out but I didn't care. Giving Susan a reproachful glare I ran over to Lucy.

When I came to her I gently grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She answered and I helped her up and held her close. By this time the others came and the boys had their swords drawn.

"Thanks." Lucy added and I gave her a smile. I was just relieved she wasn't hurt.

"He was wild." Edmund stated. Now they get it?

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said and I fixed him with a glare that said _"Really? What gave it away? The charging beast about to kill your sister or that fact that I was screaming "RUN!""_

"In my time, they were many wild animals in Narnia. More than there ever were in history. Sadly this bear isn't the first one I've had to kill." I said with remorseful eyes towards the fallen beast. I wonder if he ever talked, or if he was born wild.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. This is no longer the Golden Age. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." And with that Trumpkin but into the beast, forcing Lucy to avert my eyes. I kneeled down and gave her a simple hug, whispering for her to think of something else. Anything else.

_Lily's POV:_

"I can hear you." Caspian said and I quickly hid behind a tree but apparently the damage was already done. Papas Trufflehunter and Nikabrik and I came out of our hiding spots.

"I just think that we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Papa Trufflehunter tried to reason but Caspian just walked off. I ran up to him and tried to stop him.

"Wait!" I shouted but he continued walking, eventually dragging my along with him. "Wait! Wait! I said "Wait!"" He pulled his arm out of my grasp and my face bubbled with anger. "Fine! Be that way! I'm sure the others will be as understanding!" I knew it was mean but I was sure that none of my uncles, aunts and cousins (yes I know that we're not actually blood related) will think twice about hurting Caspian. And if my dreams are right and he can help the Narnians then I refuse to let that happen.

"Maybe I should come with you. I'd love to see you explain yourself to the Minotaurs." Papa Nikabrik said. I really don't like thinking about it but I think he enjoyed the idea of Caspian getting hurt.

"Minotaurs? They're real?" Caspian asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course they're real! If a dwarf, talking badger and Narnian human are real then isn't it possible that my good but bad-tempered uncles are as well?

"And very bad-tempered." Papa Trufflehunter added walking ahead of us. I readjusted the strap of my quiver full of arrows and bow. I knew that we would be traveling far from the den as soon as Caspian left so I decided to get some protection.

"Not to mention big." Papa Nikabrik said.

"Huge!" I said trying to make myself taller but ended up on my butt when I lost balance. I blew a piece of brown hair out of my face. "I meant to do that."

"Suuure you did." Caspian teased and, like the child I am, stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I'm glad to see him smile after what he's been through. Telmarine or not, no one deserves to feel that much pain.

"Oh! And the centaurs will probably fight by your side. They've always been so noble." I said as Caspian helped me up. "Though I'm afraid that the rest of my family won't be so…enthusiastic about you."

"Your family? You mean there are more humans?" Caspian asked.

"Of course not. I meant to say the other Narnians may not like you at first."

"Then why-?"

"Like I said before, I've been in Narnia so long that I may as well have been born here."

"You don't know?" I shook my head sadly. I saw him place a hand on my shoulder and bend over to look me straight in the eyes.

"If I become king, I will repay your kindness by helping you find out where you came from." He said and I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"You mean it?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. Before he could answer Papa Nikabrik kicked him in the shin.

"Papa!" I cried out in shock.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Caspian asked with the same amount of-no-much more outrage than I.

"Don't make promises you can't-and probably won't-keep _Telmarine_." Papa Nikabrik growled the word like it was the biggest insult in the world. He motioned me to follow him and, reluctantly, I did.

Then out of nowhere Caspian asks "What about Aslan?" This stopped the three of us in our tracks and we all looked at each other.

"How do you know so much about us?" Papa Nikabrik asked with suspicion.

"Stories." Caspian answered as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Papa Trufflehunter asked.

"No. My professor. Listen I am sorry. But these are not the types of questions you should be asking."

"Wait." Papa Trufflehunter said suddenly. "I smell humans."

"Them?" Nikabrik gestured to Caspian and I.

"No." Trufflehunter turned around slowly. "Them!"

I looked up to see half a dozen soldiers with what looked like advanced bows and arrows standing fifty feet away from us. Upon spotting us, they shouted to one another and leveled their weapons.

"Run!" Caspian shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

As soon as we started running, arrows started whizzing past us. I let out a shriek as one whizzed past my arm, scratching the skin and clothe that used to be there.

"Something tells me that they aren't your friends!" I shouted to him as we darted through trees.

"Not really!" He shouted back, glancing over his shoulder. "Something's bringing them down!"

I looked over to see a soldier searching the tall grass beneath him before eventually falling with a shout. I didn't get to ponder over it much as an arrow shot through and hit Papa Trufflehunter in the back.

"Papa!" I screamed, tugging Caspian to a stop, sending him careening back into me and started to run back to Trufflehunter.

"No! I'll go!" Caspian stopped me and ran forward to grab the fallen badger.

"Take it!" Papa Trufflehunter shoved something in his hands, "it's more important than I am!"

Caspian hastily shoved whatever it was into his pocket and heaved Papa Trufflehunter over his shoulder. I grabbed his free hand and pulled him after me to continue running.

After Papa Trufflehunter's moans of pain, Caspian halted quickly, nearly causing me to fall over. I looked at him questioningly but he was intent on setting Trufflehunter into my arms.

"Take him, I'll hold them off," he said, staring deeply at me.

"You'll never make it!" I shouted, thinking that he had gone mad.

"Go!" He had already whirled around and whipped out his sword.

"Come on!" Papa Nikabrik urged.

"We can't just leave him!" I responded. "Take him and get to safety," I handed over Papa Trufflehunter to Papa Nikabrik. I ignored my papas' protests as I took an arrow out of the quiver and was ready to take a shot at another soldier when he fell down. I caught up with Caspian and we were silent as the last soldier tried desperately to find his attacker before he too was brought down. There was a rustling of leaves as the attacker came closer to us. Caspian pushed me behind him as though to protect me when something leaped up and knocked him down.

I let out a yelp as I fell down beside him, Caspian half-laying on me. Again with this? We both stared up as a mouse pointed his tiny little sword down at Caspian.

"Choose your last words wisely, Telmarine!" he threatened.

"You're- You're a mouse," Caspian said in disbelief.

"Actually he's a noble mouse but more importantly, his name's Reepicheep. Also of great importance is that you should GET OFF ME!"

For some reason unknown neither of them had heard me. Possibly because my screaming was muffled by Caspian on top of me. Again.

The mouse frowned. "I was hoping for something a little more original/ Pick up your sword!"

Caspian glanced at me before shaking his head.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"Which is perhaps why I'll live longer if I don't pick it up, noble mouse," Caspian replied.

"I said I wouldn't fight you, I didn't say I'd let you live!" The mouse pointed his sword between Caspian's eyes.

"Reepicheep!" Papa Trufflehunter suddenly shouted. "Put it down!"

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep gasped. Then he frowned. "I hope you have a very good explanation for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't," Papa Nikabrik said simply. "Go ahead."

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter countered.

"Then let him bring it forth," a deep voice I knew to be Glenstorm the centaur interrupted. Caspian and I looked up to see him and his offspring staring down at us. Other various creatures were starting to appear, each watching us silently. Caspian reached for my hand and gripped it tightly.

"Very well," Reepicheep hopped off Caspian. "I suppose you get to live another day."

"Will someone get this boy off of me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and like that he was off. I saw Reepicheep come up to me.

"Did this dastardly fiend hurt you Lily?" he asked with concern. Every Narnian in this forest knew me and each had a hand in raising me as one of their own. I knew all their names and even played with some of the Narnian children. Happy to see him I picked Reepicheep up and gave him a crushing hug. Reepicheep was one of my best friends growing up as we would always play "Knights of Narnia" together. Sometimes he would slay me, sometimes I would slay him, yaddah yaddah yaddah.

"Of course I'm fine! But thank you for being such a brave knight." I said putting him down and if I didn't know any better I thought I saw red under his fur.

Clearing his throat awkwardly he said "Well now, we should, um, get a move on. We don't want to miss this."

**Not my best work but I promise I will try harder. **

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CON, I own my OC's only. **

**Enjoy!**

_Kate's POV: _

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as were hiked through the woods via Peter's instructions. Excuse me. Did I say instruct? I meant demand. I read about the Kings and Queens of Old in books when I was still queen but the books never said that High King Peter the _Magnificent_ was so damn bossy.

"That's the problem with girls. Can't keep a map in your heads." He responded to Susan's comment. Sexist too? Can this boy be anymore perfect? Note sarcasm.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy mocked and I stifled a laugh when I saw Peter's face fall ever so slightly.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place." Susan remarked.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy explained.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically at his nickname while Edmund smirked at him.

"Worry about your ego later. Trumpkin? Is there an iota of a chance that Peter is leading us in the right direction?" I asked.

"Not even close." He responded gruffly as we caught up with Peter who was staring clearly befuddled.

"I'm not lost." He muttered.

"No. You're just going to wrong way." Trumpkin said reaching the head of the others.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter said.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied angrily.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter said just as angrily if not more and walked off.

"You know that arrogance is just another foot in the grave, right?" I said walking next to him.

"Care to explain?" he asked though I could tell even through the thick layers of sarcasm that he was silently fuming.

"If you insist on doing things your way then we may as well turn ourselves into the Telmarines."

"I knew where I'm going." He fumed defensively.

"Yes, I sure you would leave us to a safe haven quite effectively _if _this was _your_ time. The Golden Age ended hundreds of years ago."

"So?"

"_So_ don't you think it incredibly possible that the landscape has changed since then? I'm not even sure where we're going since I've been supposedly dead for centuries. Trumpkin certainly seems like the only one in the group who has the most current map of Narnia."

"Why can't you just trust me?" he growled but there was something else in his tone that I couldn't quite detect.

"How can I trust a king who's too blinded by his own pride to see that he's going the wrong way?" He didn't answer and just stormed off like a child who's been given a time out.

We finally stopped at the edge of a pass that wasn't really a pass considering that between them and the other side of what used to be the River Rush was a 9 meter (29 feet) separation that had a 15 meter (49 foot) sheer drop, giving no one any chance of climbing down with a rapid current at the bottom.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan began to explain the river's current state when Peter snarled "Oh, shut up."

"What's your plan now oh _Magnificent _king?" I asked sarcastically while he glared at me.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked looking to Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin replied.

"Well we weren't lost." Peter clarified.

"No, you just led us to a dead end." I seethed at his extreme stubbornness.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin said.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan muttered. I didn't like it but I would rather swim than fall of a cliff.

We all started to make our way down when I head Lucy say "Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy said pointing to where she saw the beast and drawing that attention of everyone. "Don't you see? He's right…there." she paused when she found that he was no longer there.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked darkly.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy told everyone and I could see the determination in her eyes. I remember reading that Queen Lucy was probably Aslan's most loyal follower, considering that she was the first to enter Narnia and the last to see him before he left.

"I'm sure there are a number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter told Lucy as if she was a small child.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy shot at him.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin added.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said looking at his siblings. Hmm, I think I'm going to start liking Edmund.

"What if it really was Aslan Peter? Lucy could be telling the truth and if she is, which I think is actually highly possible, then you are making a proper idiot out of yourself." He glared at me then turned his attention to Lucy.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." She said.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter said before walking in the other direction followed by Susan and Trumpkin, leaving Lucy, Edmund and I alone. Edmund nodded for us to follow and then we went up to him and tried to catch up with the others.

Once we came up to the ford near Beruna we quickly hid when they saw Telmarine soldiers were already there cutting down trees. It looked like they were building some sort of bridge. We ducked down further just in time to avoid being seen by passing guards.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered to Peter.

Seeing that there was no way we were going to get past them and live, we left as quietly and quickly as we could.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked once we made it back to the spot where Lucy saw Aslan.

"I'd wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy exclaimed clearly exasperated.

"I am a grown up." Trumpkin muttered and Edmund stifled a laugh.

"It was right over…" Lucy didn't finish. She screamed when she fell through a weakened structure in the ground.

"Lucy!" Susan and I screamed and we all rushed to where Lucy had fallen. My heart rate returned to its normal rate when they saw that Lucy had only fallen a few feet before she hit a rough but strong patch of ground directly below.

"…here." Lucy finished and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to Lucy they had found a way down and safely climbed to the river. Lucy stepped on a loose rock when crossing the shallow end of the river but Trumpkin steadied her.

"Where are they?" I asked while helping to set up a makeshift camp with Susan and Lucy while the boys and Trumpkin were still looking for firewood without harming any of the trees.

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly." Susan assured though I could tell her heart wasn't in the conversation. According to Lucy she's been like this ever since they came back, almost like she was disappointed that they had come back.

"That's what you said half an hour ago. I know the reason they're held up. It's probably because Peter is boasting about him being the_ former_ High King and annoying Trumpkin to no end about how _he_ would run things once _he _defeats the Telmarines." I wasn't just ranting. Well I was because Peter was seriously getting on my nerves. The forests had changed since any of us had last been here but of course Peter had to force the rest of us to go _his _way which were completely off. I tried to be reasonable, I tried to be patient, but that boy is more stubborn than a mule!

"Kate, please don't be mad at Peter. He's just really…excited about being in Narnia again." Lucy tried to defend her brother but even I could see that she was forcing the words out. And the word "excited" definitely didn't fit Peter's attitude. I believe the appropriate word would be idiot.

I heard their footsteps before they came into view. "We're back!" Edmund stage whispered as he unloaded some wood.

"About time! What took so long?" I asked as Peter tried to start a fire.

"Well Trumpkin tried to direct us to the nearest bank where there were lots of dead trees we could get firewood from, but then Peter told Trumpkin he was going the wrong way and then an argument started which must've woken up half of the wood." Edmund said trying to keep his voice down so that Peter would hear but that obviously failed when I noticed Peter giving him a glare.

"And why, pray tell, did you now follow Trumpkin's directions?" I asked him crossing my arms as he glanced at me than returned to starting the small fire. We needed to keep it small so as not to attract attention.

"He was going the wrong way." Peter grumbled after a minute of silence.

"Listen to yourself. You sound like a child who's been told not to take any cookies from the jar." He looked up and even through the darkness I could tell his blue eyes were smoldering.

"Look why don't you just help the girls set up the rest of camp. It does look a bit off."

"How could it be 'a bit off'? There's nothing we else we can use other than leaves for beds and our own clothes for blankets. I'd say that there is nothing more we can do. Surely _you_ of _all_ people would know that." Note the deep amount of sarcasm.

"Well since you can't really do much else, maybe it'd be better if you take a walk since you seem so eager to be away from me." Peter growled working furiously on two pieces of rock flints. And he was right. I really did not want to be near him right now. Especially after what he had just said.

"Maybe I should go for a walk."

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Alight."

"Okay."

"Good!"

"FINE!" With those final pleasantries I picked up my weapons and stalked off into the woods.

"He didn't mean it you know." Lucy's voice reasoned. I looked away from the endless sea of stars in the dark night sky to see Lucy looking very concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course I did know.

"Please don't be mad at him. You may not know it, but he isn't usually like this. Though that doesn't really excuse him for being rude to a lady." Lucy said sitting down next to me. I chuckled darkly at her description.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's just that, I never thought I'd be called a lady by anyone again, especially after everyone thinks of me as 'Crazy Kate'."

"By the way, why do people call you that? You don't seem so crazy to me?"

This time I laughed out loud at her previous naïve statement. Me, not crazy? I wasn't insane but even I understood that I wasn't completely of sound mind.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about." My tone was dark and remorseful. And here I thought I was so good at hiding my emotions. I suppose I need a lesson in humility, or else I'll end up like Peter, consumed by my own hubris.

"Something bad happened to you didn't it?" Lucy asked though her tone suggested that it was more of a statement than anything else. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought about denying it or just changing the subject, but then I looked at her eyes. Though seemingly innocent blue eyes knew probably knew more than I possibly could. She stared intently at me and I knew she wasn't going to leave without some form of answer. I heaved a great sigh and began:

"I suppose it started about a year ago. I lived in London with my parents and my siblings. We weren't rich and our house was a little small, and my siblings and I did bicker sometimes but we were happy. That's all that mattered. Plus I was the best student in my class and I turned the head of so many boys and the glares of girls. My world was perfect." I paused to release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "But the thing about perfect worlds is that they're only illusions. When reality comes along it's like a rock and smashing through a window. You can try to fix it but the damage is done, and even if it seems like it was before you know that it's gone."

"I remember waking up having a coughing fit. I opened my eyes but they started burning. I shared a room with my sisters and I tried to wake them but no matter how hard I shook they wouldn't wake up. The only one who did was my youngest sister Claire. The ceiling was absolutely covered with smoke. We ran out of the room as quickly as we could without passing out. We met up with my brother Andrew and found the house was on fire. We ran outside without a second thought. While we were trying to catch our breath Andrew, being the chivalrous hero he was, went back in to get everyone else. I tried to stop him but it was too late. The house collapsed and everyone, except Claire and I, was gone." I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. I couldn't bear to look at Lucy but I could see from the corner of my eye that she was shocked, perhaps more so.

"After they put out the fire the bobbies did an investigation. Turns out that one of our neighbors set the fire because he was angry at my parents for not selling him their land. Can you believe it? He annihilated my family, for some damn property. He was arrested of course and I hope he goes straight to hell when he dies."

"Our relatives took us in. One of my uncles took Claire while I was left with my aunt Petunia. She was a stocky woman, that I remember for sure, and she was a hardcore traditionalist and deeply religious. She believed that things should be done certain ways and any disobedience had to be met with cruel punishment. I hated staying there. The only good thing that was related to her was a pond that was so clear that when it reflected you wouldn't know where one began and one ended. One day, after a particularly bad argument, I ran away and went to the pond. There was something gleaming in there that seemed to be begging me to come to it. So I did. I fell right into the lake but instead of getting wet I came to Narnia. You know the rest." As painful as recalling those memories of my parents and siblings was I could not for the life of me tell anyone about Aldric or my sons. I will die again before that happens.

Suddenly I felt a weight against me. I turned and found Lucy giving me the tightest hug I've ever had. I had no idea what was going on but I felt my throat close up at this display of affection that was almost alien to me.

"Lucy? What?-"

"I'm so sorry. No one should_ ever_ have to go through that kind of pain. I saw you before at school from a distance. You never seemed hurt or scared or in pain so I didn't think anything of it. But that was all an act. You were in so much pain and it's not fair what the other kids did to you. I head Peter and Susan and Edmund but you-I'm so sorry!"

I was stunned. I couldn't form a single coherent thought so I did what my body thought was natural. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for the better part of ten minutes before deciding to head back to camp.

Little did I know that someone had been listening the entire time.

_Lily's POV:_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make Caspian feel better but my family was adamant about keeping the distance between Caspian and I as great as possible. He was surrounded by Minotaurs who were gripping their axes so tightly I'm surprised that they didn't bend them. I was riding on the back of Glenstorm's mate Naliyah and chatted adamantly with their sons. I tried to convince them that Caspian wasn't our enemy and their opinions seemed to sway but not much. I still tried though. If I could convince the centaurs that Caspian is our friend then the others are sure to follow.

We finally reached the Dancing Lawn and I got off of Naliyah's back and smoothed out my green dress. Currently I was wearing a green dress with shorts underneath, brown boots and black cloak with my bow and arrows on my back. When they pushed Caspian into the center of the Lawn that's when things got ugly.

Everyone began shouting insults and threats towards Caspian. I was shocked. I knew that the Narnians hated the Telmarines but the way they were turning all their aggression towards Caspian was just plain terrifying.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Papa Nikabrik shouted pointing towards Caspian.

"Papa!" I pleaded but he ignored me.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian defended but this just angered the others.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have stolen from us?" One of the Minotaurs shouted.

"Our homes!" Aunty Naliyah shouted and her usually kind face (at least towards me and the child Narnians) was fierce and unforgiving.

"Our freedom!" A faun, Thelm, shouted pointing at Casipan with his sword.

"Our lives!" One of Glenstorm's sons, Windcatcher I believe, shouted and the growling rose. Tears started welling in my eyes. Everyone was so angry and the murderous look in their eyes was scaring me.

"You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked in disbelief and I could feel his trust waning. No! I can't let that happen! We need him to save Narnia!

"Accountable…and punishable." Papa Nikabrik came forward with his sword halfway out of the scabbard. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I screamed running in front of Caspian so that I was between him and Papa. Everything was silent as no one could believe what I had just done.

"Get out of the way Lily!" Another of Glenstorm's sons, Earthraiser, shouted. I liked Earthraiser. Him, Windcatcher, their brother Quickstream and I would always play tag together. Of course I would always be it if I wasn't riding with one of them.

"No! We need him! He can help us!" I shouted back to them. Papa Nikabrik, who used to be dazed by my action, now turned angry and took another step towards.

"How? He's a bloody Telmarine! His people have done us great evil and I say that we pay them back!" Papa Nikabrik shouted and the others agreed.

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you dwarf!" Reepicheep stepped forward in front of me. "Have you forgotten that it was your people who sided with the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again! If it would rid us of these _barbarians_!" Papa sneered at Caspian.

"Then we should be glad that it is not within your power to bring her back." Papa Trufflehunter said quietly. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" The other Narnians immediately shouted cries of respect to Aslan's name. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never fully right until a son of Adam was on throne."

"But why would we want him on our throne?" Papa Nikabrik asked clearly disgusted.

"Because I can help you!" Caspian shouted and the others were silenced. "Beyond these woods, I am a Prince," Caspian continued. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. If you help me get back it back, I will give you back your land."

"Really? Do you think so?" I looked up to Nuttail, a jittery squirrel, bouncing with excitement on a tree branch. "I mean, do you really think there can be peace between us?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in dwarfs or centaurs. And yet, here you are, standing before us. In strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Together, we can take back what is ours!"

Everyone was silent until Glenstorm before came forward. "It is true," he said. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as well as it is yours to remember, Trufflehunter. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. Now here, a son of Adam has come to offer us back our freedom. If you will lead us, my sons and I offer you our swords." he raised his sword. Without hesitation, his sons raised theirs behind them. Soon, all the Narnians held whatever weapons they had to show their new allegiance.

"And we give you our lives." Reepicheep stepped forth.

"We will need to gather weapons and find shelter," Caspian turned back to the centaur. "And as many more soldiers as we can get."

The centaur nodded. "We will make our way to Aslan's How. We will be safe there."

"What about weaponry?" Caspian inquired.

"There's a troop at Beruna. They plan to make a bridge to get their soldiers across." I said suddenly and everyone looked at me with the same expression that asked, _"How on Aslan's Mane do you know that?" _

Papa Trufflehunter was the first to break the silence. "You've been sneaking off to look at the ford again haven't you?"

"Only a little." I said with my hands behind my back and becoming very interested in my shoes.

"Lily I thought I told you it's dangerous to go off in the open by yourself." Papa Trufflehunter reprimanded.

"Well if I didn't then we wouldn't have known would we?" I countered and I could tell the others were stunned by my defiance. I was usually the "good one" of the children since I rarely ever did anything bad or disobeyed my papas.

"That actually helps a lot. If we can just get a few troops together, we can easily nick their weapons." Caspian said although I could tell he was a little nervous. I, on the other hand, was positively beaming when he said that I helped.

"I will see to it at once." the centaur gave a slight nod and went to his sons.

I turned towards Caspian and lightly punched him in the arm. "See? You can do this."

Caspian smiled tightly. He was still nervous but I could tell that he was happy. We chatted until Glenstorm came back. "My sons and I along with Reepicheep and a few fauns will go to Beruna at once."

"I want to come!" I said raising my hand up.

"Oh no you don't." Papa Trufflehunter pulled my hand. "I will not have you be put in danger."

"Oh come on! I want to help! Besides they might need my help."

"For once I agree with Trufflehunter. You're not going Lily." Papa Nikabrik ordered but I rolled my eyes.

"My archery's improved and I'm one of the fasts runners. I can take care of myself."

"If I may." Caspian interrupted. "If you allow her to go I promise to keep her safe. I will not allow her to get hurt. And if it looks like she may be in danger I will bring her back immediately."

My papas looked at each other like they still weren't sure. "I'll sneak off anyways. Even if you don't let me go." I probably shouldn't have said that but I was desperate. I didn't want to stay on the sidelines while the others did all the fighting for Narnia.

After about a minute Papa Trufflehunter came up to me and I kneeled down so that we were at eye level. He took my hand in one of his paw while the other stroked my cheek. "I suppose you really would just sneak off. Just please be careful. And if it looks like things will go badly then I want you to run as fast as you can. Can you promise me Lily?"

I hugged him tightly. "I promise Papa."

I felt someone pat my head. "And while you're at it, try not to trip over your own feet." His words were indifferent but I knew that he meant well. He padded over to Caspian and kicked him in the shin again so that he would bend over close enough to hear Papa Nikabrik say "If anything happens to her, I will gut you like a fish."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed Caspian's hand and walked away which was a little awkward since Caspian was still rubbing his obviously sore shin.

"Is he always like that?" Caspian asked once we neared the other troops we were going with.

"Sometimes. You're lucky."

"Why?"

"If this had been a few hours earlier, he really would have gutted you like a fish."

**Probably not my best chapter but I really wanted to get this in today. Also just a heads up but most of the rest of this story will probably be in 3****rd**** person. The two groups will most likely meet in the next chapter so please be patient. **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own ONLY my OC's. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_Lily's POV: _

"Is everyone here?" Glenstorm asked once we were a safe distance from the Telmarine camp. It was so much fun! We snuck in under the dead of night, and lucky for us that the clouds covered up the moon so it was too dark for the soldiers to see us. We were able to get a lot of swords and if there weren't enough we got some more metal for the dwarves to work on.

Once everyone was checked off we made it back to Aslan's How. We were using Aslan's How as our base. We brought the weapons and metal to the dwarves and other Narnians to work on. While I watched them work I saw Caspian off to the side with a weird look on his face. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked and he seemed to just notice me.

"It's nothing." He answered but I shook my head.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't look so sad and we wouldn't even be having this talk. Now spill it."

He sighed. "It's just…I do not think I am ready to be a leader."

"Oh come off it. You'll do fine. You've got the Narnians behind you and you've got me, you're kick-butt sidekick!" I proved this by kicking the air but almost falling over. Caspian caught me and chuckled lightly.

"Does anyone ever tell you have clumsy you are?" He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. We laughed some more until we both started getting tired and slept next to each other on the wall.

"Lily. Lily wake up." Someone started shaking me.

"Meh. Five more minutes?" I turned over so that my back was to the voice.

"Lily." The voice persisted trying to turn me over.

"One more minute?" I pleaded but whoever the voice was definitely did not give up easily. They used the one attack that I would never be prepared for.

They started tickling me.

My eyes shot open to see that the tickler was none other than Caspian.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" I screamed through my intense laughter. Once Caspian saw this he immediately stopped and chuckled while I stood up and caught my breath.

"Now are you awake?" he chuckled again and once I caught my breath I punched him in the arm.

"Great…" I said huffing for breath. "…now my…" huff "…sides…" huff "…hurt!"

"Get ready. We're going to look for more Narnians today. Glenstorm said there may be more Minotaurs that are willing to help." I was immediately interested. If we could get more Narnians to fight with us then the Telmarines would be in for the fight of their lives. I hurried to get dressed and armed myself with my bow and quiver blue tipped of arrows.

_3__rd__ Person POV: _

Caspian, Lily and an assortment of Narnians set out to find more Narnians to join the army. In half an hour we met up with some Minotaurs that were a little rougher than the others but they were nice enough to come with them. Lily was soon tired and sat on the shoulders of Rhaib, the only Minotaur who was nice enough to let her ride on his shoulders without killing her.

While heading back to the How so that they could eat Lily saw a 'thing' out of the corner of my eye. She hopped off of Rhaib's shoulders. He stopped and gave her a questioningly look but she motioned him to go ahead. She looked to where she saw the 'thing' and found red hair blur then disappear.

"Hello?" She said about half that before a hand covered her mouth and pulled her out of view. She struggled for a bit before she saw it was Caspian. He released her and pointed to a boy who was drawing his sword and heading straight for Rhaib. Caspian drew his own sword and the boys swords clashed.

The noise of the small battle had attracted the attention of two groups who immediately knew who was missing from their 'army' and went straight to the source.

As Caspian fended off the blond haired boy Lily became very worried. She saw the Caspian was having trouble and almost died of shock when the boy punched Caspian in the face and disarmed him. Thinking quickly, Lily scrambled up and tree and when she was able to settle herself on a branch she notched her arrow and aimed at the boy's head just as he lifted a rock to bash Caspian's.

She was about to fire when a girl's voice screamed "No! Stop!" At first Lily thought it was meant for her so she looked to find that same red hair from before on the head of a girl not much older than herself. The boy and Caspian stopped their battle in time for the rest of the Narnians to come, ready to defend their leader.

The blond boy seemed stunned and looked at Caspian. "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes. And who are you?" Caspian asked.

"Peter!" another voice shouted and Lily looked to find two more girls, one brunette and one blond, a boy with dark hair (who was rather cute at this height, Lily thought) and a blond head that was too far away for Lily to see clearly, though she could have sworn she had seen it before.

Caspian looked at the boy's sword (which he had taken during the battle) and looked up in disbelief. "High King Peter?"

"I believe you called." High King Peter said.

"Well yes but…I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we can come back in a few years." Kate rolled her eyes at Peter's arrogant comment.

"Give a rest Peter. Just be glad the battle didn't drag on longer than it did."

"And why should I be glad, Kate?" Peter seethed, thinking that this girl was a few pushes shy of an arse whooping.

"Because if you had waited at least five more seconds that girl in the tree would have shot you in the head." Kate's comment surprised everyone. Kate nodded her head up to one of the trees and simultaneously everyone on both sides looked up to find Lily still with her arrow notched. Lily had heard the entire conversation and nervously put her weapons away.

"Lily?" Trumpkin asked when he saw the shine of her locket and the same brown hair. Lily leaned over to see that it was…her papa!

"Papa? Papa Trumpkin! You're ba-Whoa!" Lily had leaned too far over and fell off. Everyone gave a cry of surprise as she came closer and closer to the ground. Lily hadn't been high enough so that the fall would kill her but she had been high enough to make the impact hurt a lot. Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

It never did.

Before she could make impact someone with strong arms caught her. Lily didn't dare open her eyes but felt the person stumbled before stabilizing themselves and held Lily in their arms.

"Are you alright?" the person asked. Hesitantly, Lily opened her eyes and found that it was the cute dark haired boy she had seen. Lily's face was burning with embarrassment, for she knew that she had made a fool of herself in front of a king, and could only nod her head. He smiled and Lily's blush only deepened as he set her down.

"Lily!" Trumpkin's voice called and immediately Lily's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Papa Trumpkin!" Lily cried, running over and picking up Trumpkin. She twirled him around, chattering excitedly about how glad she was. The others were a bit shocked to see that _this_ was Trumpkin's daughter. The obvious fact being that she was almost twice his height and not dwarf looking at all.

"This is your daughter Trumpkin?" Kate asked when Lily had finally set him down. The other Narnians snickered at the whole spectacle only adding to Trumpkin's embarrassment.

"Uh huh!" Lily answered for him, giving them a big smile before remembering who they were. She lifted the sides of her dress and gave them an awkward curtsy. "My name is Lily Your Majesties."

"There's no need for formalities. You may call us by our names. My name is Lucy." The red haired girl came up to Lily and stuck out her hand. Lily, not understanding this gesture, tilted her head to the side with a bemused look on her face.

Lucy's face reflected that look. "Don't you know what a handshake is?"

"What's a handshake?" Lily asked and this just confused the others more. They would expect other Narnians not to know what a handshake is but shouldn't a human girl know? Instead of questioningly her further Lucy grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. "A handshake is when people, well, shake hands."

"Why's that?" Lily asked and Lucy's face scrunched in confusion.

"You know, I still don't know. Susan do you know?" Lucy turned to her sister who Lily noted was very beautiful.

"In our world it originated when knights wanted to show other knights that they meant no harm. In simpler terms it's a symbol of friendship." Susan explained. Lily smiled and shook Susan's hand a little too enthusiastically.

"In that case I mean the greatest of friendship. Caspian, King Peter, why don't you shake hands? Don't you want to be friends?" Lily asked the two who were still wary of each other.

"Apparently not." Kate commented, seeing the blatant animosity between the two.

"According to Caspian, we are too young so maybe we should come back in a few years." Peter said and feigned retreat though he definitely did not want to leave Narnia so quickly.

"No!" Caspian and Lily said quickly. They looked at each other until Lily motioned for him to go first. "It's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian's gaze flitted towards Susan until he started staring. Susan looked down in embarrassment, but the good kind.

"Neither are you." Edmund said warily looking at Rhaib the Minotaur who growled in response. Lily followed his gaze and remembered the stories about King Edmund and how he betrayed the Narnians but then joined Aslan. She also remembered that long along Minotaurs were a part of the White Witch's army.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said wisely and subtly nodded his head towards Lily. She understood and ran up to Rhaib. Edmund's eyes widened as he saw the little girl tug on the Minotaur's hand. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her lift herself on its shoulders. His hand was already on the hilt of his sword, ready to protect her should the Minotaur step even in inch out of line. But the attack never came. Instead the Minotaur let her sit on him and even looked a bit at peace.

"See Your Majesty? We're all friends." Lily exclaimed happily perched on Rhaib's shoulders.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep came out of nowhere and bowed to Peter.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Lucy murmured to Susan but not quietly enough.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep ordered drawing his sword.

"Sorry." Lucy said apologetically.

"She called him cute didn't she?" Lily asked Rhaib who nodded; a ghost of a smile on his muzzle. Lily sighed and rested her head onto top of Rhaib's. Being called 'cute' peeved Reepicheep to no end. Perhaps it annoyed him more than when just before death his opponent called him what he was.

Reepicheep saw the queen and his mood changed severely. "Oh, uh…Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous, "courteous", or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"It's true Your Highnesses. Reepicheep is the bravest knight we have and he's also very good with his sword." Lily said proudly showing off her friend. Reepicheep beamed just as proudly from her comment.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said looking at the brave mouse.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep informed him. Lily tilted her head to the side in confusion. Wasn't it Caspian's army?

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said looking pointedly at Caspian.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian shot back giving Peter his sword as he took it roughly back. Kate barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the two Alpha males. Lily frowned when she saw that those two were going to be getting into a lot of fights in the future. The army quickly moved and the badger, named Trufflehunter, notified them that they were heading to Aslan's How. Lily was talking adamantly with Lucy. The two were becoming fast friends and each spoke about different things they had in common: both were fairly good long range fighters, both loved to wear dresses, and both were severely underestimated. The entire time Lily kept sneaking glances at Edmund who smiled every time she looked his way, her giving him a blush in return.

"So? What are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin. Lily and Lucy stopped talking just in time to hear Trumpkin's response.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." He answered.

"Oh. So you like them then." Nikabrik teased.

"Well enough." Trumpkin said truthfully. Lucy smiled that Trumpkin liked them. Well enough, that is.

At the front Kate was grudgingly getting acquainted with Caspian. As much as Kate hated Telmarines she had to give him a chance to prove himself. If the Narnians, who probably held as much hate for the Telmarines as herself, could accept him as their leader (however short that time may be) the least she could do as a failed queen was to give him a chance. Although she wouldn't show it she was surprised by Caspian. He wasn't like any Telmarine she had before. The previous ones were haughty and arrogant, and had a foul temper. And although Caspian was a smidge naïve she found that he could be a good leader, if had asserted himself some more. She didn't fall all over him, but she did accept him. For now.

"How many soldiers do we have?" Peter asked, walking with Kate and Caspian.

"A few hundred at best. We're still trying to get some giants to join us. Surprisingly they're becoming much harder to find than the others." Caspian said.

"How can something so big be so difficult to find?" Peter asked almost condescendingly.

"Perhaps since they think themselves the easiest to spot then they are trying to make themselves the hardest to find. They wouldn't still be here if they didn't learn some hiding tricks." Kate analyzed.

Peter silently sent her a glare which she smirked at. Caspian tried not to smirk as well but failed miserably.

"Oh don't get so comfortable. I will admit that stealing their weaponry in the dead of night was good strategy but we've still got a long way to go. And fair warning. If you step an inch out of line and fail the Narnians, I'm going to have to kill you." Kate said the last part with a smile. Caspian paled considerably and Peter almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Finally the army had arrived at the beginning of a clearing where a large stone temple was at the end. This would be the perfect place to train and defend their position. They had reached Aslan's How.

"Well I'll be damned. They actually finished it." Kate breathed in slight shock.

"Finished what? Do you know something about the How?" Caspian asked.

"I should. I did design the How after all." Kate said before walking forward, leaving the others a bit stunned.

In a line Lily, Lucy, Peter, Caspian, Kate, Susan and Edmund arrived at the entrance of the How when centaurs arrived on either side, drawing their swords and raising them up in salute of the kings and queens. The Pevensie's began their walk towards the How while Caspian and Lily hanged back a bit before following, both feeling that they did not quite belong among the Narnian kings and queens. Lucy smiled when a little centaur, one of Lily's friends Brownhide, was distracted and lowered his sword a little before his father raised it up again.

Inside the How they found Narnians already working on forging weapons and cooking meals, the entire cavern lit up by torches.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian told them.

"Peter. You may want to see this." Susan called when the girls had gone further in and found paintings on the walls, like the cave paintings back home, only more well drawn. One such painting was that of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy riding on Aslan's back, and another of the four of them at their coronation ceremony.

Kate saw a picture of her battling Caspian I and quickly covered it with her own body. Perhaps she felt ashamed of her loss. Whatever the reason, she didn't want the others seeing.

"It's us." Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked surprised. He took up a torch and led them to another room and Kate noticed Lucy looking sadly at a cave painting of a fawn next to a lamppost. _That must've been Mr. Tumnus. The friend Lucy told me about._, Kate thought before following the others.

Several turns and a staircase later, Caspian lowered his torch and the fire sprang up and ran across the room until it was completely lit up. On the way it marked a trail of wall carvings that told of Narnia's history and creatures while the others looked on, even going past the carving of the great lion Aslan. Right in the center of the room was the Stone Table.

Lucy walked up to the Stone Table and ran her hand over the surface. "He must know what's he's doing." She said with total faith.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.

"Ha! I nailed it!" Lily exclaimed jumping up and down as she saw her third arrow straight through the target.

"I'm impressed. You really are an excellent archer." Susan said complimenting her. Though seeing as none of the other soldiers could match a twelve-year-olds skill, many of them twice her age, it was both sad and amusing at the same time for Susan.

Lily blushed not used to such compliments as they had _always _been someone better than her. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"I thought Lucy told you. You may call us by our first names, which means that I wish you to call me Susan." She smiled gently at the child.

"But Your Majesty-" Lily stopped herself when she saw Susan's scolding look. "But…Susan…my papas always taught me that it was…proper to address someone of your title as such."

"But you address Lucy by her name. Why can you not do that for me?" Susan asked.

"Um-I-I-um-" Lily stammered, not truly sure about how to respond. The reason she called Lucy by her first name was because she felt more comfortable around the Valiant Queen. It's not that she didn't trust Susan; it's just that Lily felt safer around Lucy than her sister.

Luckily she didn't have to answer as Lucy skipped over to her sister and new friend.

"Hello Susan! Hello Lily!" Lucy greeted cheerily.

"Hello Lucy!" Lily replied just as cheerily.

"See?" Susan pointed out. Lily looked down sheepishly, knowing that Susan had been right.

"Are you practicing?"

"Yes we were. Lily is one of our best archers, if not our best." Susan said and Lucy grinned.

"Really? Then could you teach me? Well I know how but it has been a while since I've practiced. And Aslan knows that back home Peter wouldn't let me near the archery range." Lucy said to Lily.

"Why not? Doesn't your brother want you to sharpen your skills, at least to defend yourself?" Lily asked. It puzzled her that Lucy's older brother wouldn't let her practice her skills. Maybe it was for the same reason that her papas almost never let her fight.

"That's what I said! But of course Peter never listens to me anymore." Lucy said with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Speaking of which, why don't we take a break and see how the others are doing?" Susan suggested. Seeing that they really had nothing better to do Lucy and Lily locked arms and followed Susan to the sword training area.

"Is this all?" Peter asked Caspian as the troops assembled. There were little more than two hundred soldiers total in the Old Narnian army, and at least 50 of them were archers, half of that were Talking Animals who couldn't hold a weapon but were still useful, a quarter of that number were children, and the rest were skilled in sword fighting, though the word skilled is used loosely. As with the archers, since none of them have had enough proper training the boys and Kate decided to take matters into their own hands.

"These were all the creatures we could assemble. We're still waiting for the scouts to bring the giants over." Caspian said.

"I forget quickly. How long ago did you send them?" Kate asked looking only at Caspian.

"Approximately half an hour ago." Peter said but Kate ignored him, which annoyed him to no end. How dare she? He's a king!

"About half an hour ago." Caspian told her and she nodded.

"And where are the giants suspected to be?" She asked only Caspian again. _Why is she ignoring me?_, Peter thought though why he was even bothered by it perplexed him.

"North." Caspian said but Kate gave him a look that meant that she wanted to know more. "About 20 miles north of here."

"You sent them to retrieve northern giants? Are you insane? Northern giants are the most violent giants there are. Or do you just not care?" Peter challenged and Caspian got a flare in his eyes.

"Oh grow up you two." Kate barked at them. She turned to Caspian. "Now obviously, since you did send them you didn't know that they were dangerous. But northern giants, especially those from Ettinsmoor, are not the most intelligent of beings. And if they are lucky enough to meet giants who are from Harfanger or maybe even Southern or Narnian giants then they should come back relatively unscathed. Also they should be here any minute now." Just as she said this there was a loud thumping in the distance and the ground started to shake.

"Well speak of the devil." Edmund said after being silent for so long. Edmund was looking at the forest and everyone else looked in the same direction. The scouts, which were a faun and a tiger, led the way for a giant.

"Only one?" Peter asked in disbelief. Had the giants all the other been eliminated except this one? Or had the others not come?

The scouts came before the monarchs and bowed humbly. "Forgive us Your Majesties." The tiger spoke in deep voice. "These were the only giants we were able to find."

"It would help if we had more." Peter grumbled and since Kate heard him she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"It's quite alright. At least you were able to bring this one." Kate said smiling slightly at the scouts before standing in front of the giants. "Do tell me, what is your name?"

"Craghorn Your Majesty." The giant nodded his head towards the humans. The giant was more than 30 feet tall, his fair hair at shoulder length but very ill managed. He had a rough face with many scars on his hands and face; at least that's what the others could see.

"Hello there!" Two voices shouted to the giant. Everyone looked at both Lucy and Lily, the shouters, who had their hands cupped over their mouths to make their voices louder, if that were even possible. The two girls, along with Susan, walked up to the giant and Lily looked up in awe, then recognition, then happiness.

"Craghorn! You're here!" Lily pounced on his leg and gave him the best hug she could. Again, the others were surprised by her actions, even more so when the giant used his big, meaty hand to grab Lily around her waist and lift her up to see him.

"Lily? What happened? You used to be as tall as me. Did you get shorter little one?" Craghorn joked settling her on his hand which was large enough for her to sit cross legged on.

"Yep! I'm so glad that you came! How's Nora doing?" Lily asked, not noticing the stares coming from the others. Then Craghorn lightly jumped and plopped (and the term is used loosely) on the ground, causing a great rumble all over the How. To those who couldn't see Craghorn or didn't know he was here they thought it was something like an earthquake.

"She's doing very well. And I have some news that might make you happy."

"Really what is it?" Lily asked practically bouncing with anticipation.

Craghorn leaned in real close so that if she stuck her hand out Lily could touch his nose. He whispered as lowly as he could "Let's just say that you may have a new, bigger playmate on the way."

Lily's face scrunched in confusion as she put in a pout. "New playmate? What do you mean by…oh." Lily's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh!" Her face broke out in a grin and in no time at all she was jumping excitedly up and down on his said. "Yay! I'm so happy for you! Whoo-hoo! Tell Nora I wish her the best of everything and for the baby too! You're going to have a baby! What will you name him? Or her? Wait is it a boy or girl? Is it a boy or girl? I've gotta know I've gotta know-Whoa!" In her excitement Lily nearly fell off but Craghorn caught her in his other hand. He gave out a great laugh which nearly deafened everyone there.

"Still clumsy aren't you, little one?" Craghorn chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. He set Lily down, whose face was burning with embarrassment.

"I'm not clumsy!" Lily stamped her foot on the ground then shuffled nervously "The ground's just...bumpy."

"Call it whatever you want, you can't walk without planting your face on the ground." Craghorn chuckled again.

"Excuse me!" Peter's voice finally put the conversation to an end. Craghorn and Lily looked at him. "First off, Lily how do you know Craghorn. Also, are you willing to fight alongside the Old Narnians when needed?" Peter didn't really like referring to themselves as Old Narnians but it was a term that the Narnians themselves knew.

"Oh, a few years ago I got lost when I was playing farther north when Craghorn found me and led me back. I've known him since. He's such a lovely giant." Lily answered. Edmund couldn't help but think that the giant was anything but, at least physically. Peter nodded then turned to Craghorn.

"I am, Craghorn, from the noble clan of Horn giants, will serve in the army if you so allow it, Your Majesty."

The others had only one answer. With a gentle shove from Lily, who wanted him to become an idol in the eyes of the Narnians, Caspian said "Then consider yourself a soldier. Welcome to the Old Narnian army."

**I know I changed some things but I really wanted to put in some more original characters. Hopefully no one is angry. There will be future twists (if you can call them that) just to keep things fresh.**

**Also…HOORAY FOR HALLOWEEN! I love HALLOWEEN with a PASSION! Also HALLOWEEN is the same day as my grandpa's birthday.**

**Review please!**

**Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

_3__rd__ POV:_

It was early in the morning and many in the Old Narnian army were dead to the world, blissfully trenched in their own sleep. The only ones awake were the scouts stationed at different points of the How to be aware if anyone not on their side were to come close.

Unfortunately, someone did.

Among the sleeping soldiers dreams of past mistakes and hopeful possibilities passed through their subconscious minds. Each dream was different from the other, as every creature is different in their own way why might their dreams be the same?

One such dream soon became a nightmare for a certain blond Queen.

_Everything was perfect. Isn't that how it was supposed to be for her? She was Kate Ellis for God's sake! She was one of the prettiest girls in school, she got high marks on her grading, and she was nice to people. She got along with her siblings, even her annoying brothers and sometimes bratty sisters. Her parents never hurt her and were always proud of her. She had everything going for her. _

_So why was all that taken away?_

_Kate was sitting in her room, reading a magazine she was borrowing from her sister Angela. Well, borrow would be the word if she had actually asked. She would have too, but since Angela was shopping in town with her parents and Andrew before she went to college Kate was left in charge of her other siblings, and decided to do some reading. _

"_Kate?" A small voice came from the doorway. Kate looked up annoyed to find her little sister Claire looking at her timidly. _

"_What is it Claire?" Kate said returning some of her attention to the magazine._

"_There's an angry man outside. He wants to talk to Dad." She said tightly clutching her teddy bear. Kate immediately knew who this was and told Claire to get the others and "play" quietly in their room until Kate came back. Doing as she was told Claire went to get Ruby and George from the other room. As soon as they were safe enough Kate opened the door but almost closed it immediately when Mr. Harris tried to barrel in._

"_Where is he?" He growled and Kate's nose scrunched in disgust when she smelled the alcohol on his breath._

"_Are you drunk?" She already knew the obvious seeing as he could barely stand up. Though whether it was from the alcohol or from his own rage Kate didn't even want to know. _

"_Where is that son-of-a-bitch Charlie Ellis?" Mr. Harris's gruff voice, watery eyes and red nose told Kate that she _could not _let him in the house. Plus after what he just called her father she definitely wasn't going to tell him._

"_I would advise you to go back home before I call the bobbies. Also _do not _spout such vulgar language when addressing my father. Sir." Kate snarled in disgust. This was the third time that week he came over to the Ellis household demanding to know where Charles Ellis was. Why he was making a demand? Let us see. _

"_Kate? Oh…didn't see you there. Where's your father?" Mr. Harris tried to sound apologetic but failed miserably. _

"_He's not here. I give him a message." Kate tried to close the door but Mr. Harris's foot got in the way. Kate was astonished by his forwardness and merely gaped at him. _

"_No. I'll just wait here 'til he gets back." He tried to step inside but using all her strength she pushed him back._

"_I'll not say it again. If you do not leave here at once I will call the bobbies." _

"_You're a good girl Kate. So be a good girl and tell your bastard father that I want my money back." And with that the drunken man tripped back home._

_Kate immediately shut the door as soon as he was gone. She locked it twice for safe measure and ran up the stairs to the room where the kids were. She opened it, hoping to see them playing quietly and happily, but instead found them huddled in a corner, hugging each other as if for protection._

"_Now what are you doing that for? Come on, he's gone." Kate goaded them as gently as she could. She hated that man not only for being so rude but mostly for terrifying her siblings. _

_Very reluctantly the kids started to get up and play again. Ruby and George were too young to fully grasp the situation so they quickly forgot about Mr. Harris (at least it seemed they did) and started playing with George's toy pirate ship again. _

_Claire however was very bright for her age and understood that Mr. Harris was becoming a regular, unwanted visitor and that if he didn't get what he wanted then he might stop asking for permission to enter._

"_Kate, what does Mr. Harris want?" Claire asked. Kate was watching her other brother and sister play and slowly turned to Claire. _

"_It's really complicated." Kate said trying to put the matter to rest. No such luck. _

"_Then explain it. Why has Mr. Harris been coming over and yelling at Dad to give him his money back?"_

_Kate sighed in frustration. "The thing is…Mr. Harris lost his job a while ago after he invested in some bad business. It took a huge toll on both his financial support, his pride, (and I think) his mind. Dad used to be his partner before the investment but Mr. Harris thinks that Dad somehow owes him all the money he lost in that stupid investment. Now I don't want you to worry. Everything's going to be all right." Kate said with a smile. At the time she had no idea how much she was lying. _

While Kate tossed and turned in her sleep, Lily was sleeping peacefully with dreams in her head.

_She was in a field full of beautiful spring flowers. Everything around her, from the flowers to the trees to the river near her seemed to explode with light and life. She felt completely at peace. She felt as if anything was possible._

"_This is my country." A voice spoke behind her. Lily spun around and saw a great, golden lion standing very close to her. Realizing immediately who it was Lily went on her knees. Unlike her clumsy self in the real world, Lily kneeled with the grace and dignity worthy of a queen._

"_Rise Lily, Lady of Narnia." Aslan spoke in his majestic yet kind voice. Lily stood up and awkwardly looked down._

"_I am not a lady, sir." She mumbled under her breath. Aslan merely laughed while Lily blushed from the embarrassment. _

"_I don't see why not. You've given much love and devotion to your people."_

"_I beg your pardon sir, but I do not have what it takes to be a lady. I'm clumsy, I'm not the prettiest, or the smartest, or even the bravest." Aslan laughed again but then returned to a serious voice._

"_My dear, a lady is not measured by physical beauty, but by the beauty inside. And from what I have seen you are as much of a lady as Queens Lucy and Susan."_

"_Thank you sir." Lily blushed lightly. Then a question popped in her head. "Aslan?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Where did I come from? All my life I've lived among the Narnians but I knew I wasn't truly a Narnian, in blood at least. So where do I belong?"_

"_Lily, you must give yourself more credit. You may be a Daughter of Eve, but your heart is that of a true Narnian. As for where you originate, one day you will know and understand why things have happened." _

Lily woke from her dream when the sound of clomping hooves sounded throughout the How, along with the sounds of someone yelling. Lily sat up from where she rested her head of Papa Trufflehunter's back and looked around to find some of the other soldiers already on high alert.

"A Telmarine soldier has been spotted near the How! A Telmarine soldier has been spotted near the How! A Telmarine soldier has been spotted near the How!" a faun continued shouting and now everyone was awake, all traces of sleep washed away by the shock that they had been discovered.

"How long ago did you see him?" Caspian asked. Peter was not there to intervene as he was there only a second after the question was asked. He was soon followed by his siblings, Kate, and the other Narnians who were anxious for news.

"10 minutes ago, Your Highness. We attempted to pursue him but the fog covered his tracks."

"This isn't good. Not that they know where we are they'll waste no time in getting here." Kate said quickly going over several strategies in her head, trying to find the best solution for their problem.

"Tell everyone to meet in the room with the Stone Table in 5 minutes." Peter commanded and without another glance he made his way to the room.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." Peter said. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for-"

"To start planning for-" Caspian and Peter stopped when they heard the other talking at the same time as them. Caspian submitted and nodded for Peter to go first.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian interrupted.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan sided with Caspian. Caspian gave her a look of thanks while Peter looked at his sister as if to say 'traitor'.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter added to the debate.

"And I believe in Caspian." Lily put in her two cents however timidly when she caught Peter's stare.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said.

"I should know. When I built this place, it was meant to protect the Stone Table from many things. But it's been centuries since it's birth and even I don't think that it'll make a good fort." Kate added and Peter was shocked that she was actually supporting him.

"Yes. And if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" Nuttail the squirrel offered.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep added sarcastically. "Shut up. I think you know where I stand sire." He nodded to Peter.

"Wait." Kate said before Peter could speak. "Although I don't believe that we could stay here forever, I also don't believe that it would be wise to go to the castle his rashly."

"Well you don't expect us to hide, do you?" Peter bit back, sad that the moment that Kate agreed with him had passed.

"I didn't say that. I just said that we need to think this through before we make an action."

"And how long do you think that will take? Miraz's men are on their way. If we want to attack the castle we have to do it soon."

"Yes but if we act too quickly a lot of us could die." Kate's voice was so sharp that it silenced all the creatures, letting her voice's echo ring out throughout that room.

"Not if we do it right." Peter's persistence in this is what scared Kate the most. The Narnians wanted blood and she knew they would be more willing to follow Peter than her.

She stepped closer to Peter and softened her voice. "Peter, please think this over. We can't afford to lose anymore Narnians. You don't know if this plan is going to work."

Peter, after a long silence, continued. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he said to Glenstorm. Kate closed her eyes in frustration and hurt that he blatantly ignored her warnings.

Glenstorm replied "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, sitting on the Stone Table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked his _little _sister.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here of dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter said.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

This took Peter back before he gained his ego again. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

"He going to get us all killed." Kate whispered harshly before storming off as well.

"NO!" All three of Lily's papas shouted in unison at Lily's (in their opinions) impossible request.

"What? Why?" Lily asked in despair.

"We may have allowed you to go with Caspian to retrieve weapons-" Trufflehunter started.

"Something I still don't understand." Trumpkin added.

"-but we are not, under any circumstances, going to allow you to join the raid tonight."

"But I can help!" Lily protested but it fell on deaf ears.

"Lily, you're still only a child. And while you may like Caspian (something I will _never_ understand), those Telmarines at the castle won't think twice about slitting your throat."

"You don't think I know that? I know the risks that are involved but I want to help the Narnians. I want to help my family!" Lily answered the last part loudly. This statement shocked the papas. They knew Lily loved the Narnians but they never knew she loved them that much.

Looking at each other, they each gave a sigh. Not one of defeat, more like frustration.

Trufflehunter took Lily's hand in his paw. "Lily, one day you'll understand why we're doing this. We only want to protect you."

Now before you read on you must remember that Lily is still a 12-year-old child, so as she burst into tears of aggravation and ran off it came to no surprise to anyone, but added to the heartache of her fathers.

As the sun was beginning to set the Narnians set off on their journey to the raid. Lily had already sent all the Narnians, human and creature alike, he best wishes and had not left the How.

Kate strapped her belt a little tighter from the tension, a nervous habit she had developed in her reign. She suddenly felt someone next to her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked rather coldly. Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry about this but-"

"Are you truly sorry? Or did one of your sisters make you come over her to apologize. Because if that's the case then you can just shove off."

"Look, this is our only chance to gain the upper hand on Miraz. I had no choice." Peter said defensively.

Kate spun on him quickly. "There's always a choice. You just chose your pride over your people."

"How dare you make such an accusation?"

"How dare you try to patronize me as if I'm some schoolyard child being scolded by a teacher? Ever since we've come back you have done nothing to earn respect. And now because of your arrogance, I will be sure to be there when this blows up in your face. Unfortunately, this will probably affect the soldiers more than you. So excuse me if I'm going to bow before you every time you walk by, _Your Highness_." Kate spat out those last words before heading towards the griffins, leaving Peter speechless for the first time they came back.

Barely minutes had gone by since the Narnians had left for the raid and already, Lily was forming a plan. She was in no way intending to stay safe in the How while her family risked their own lives. If she was truly a Narnian then she would have to fight alongside them.

Quickly and quietly, she snuck up to Caspian's horse Destrier (who had taken an immediate liking to Lily and vice versa) and lifted herself on the saddle with her bow and arrows on her back. Lily had already left behind a note and something else precious for the others to find, when they found out she was gone and in case things went badly.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others." Lily set Destrier into a gallop and rode after the others.

"Lily?" Trufflehunter's voice sounded cautious. "Lily, I know that you're upset about not going on the raid, but it's for the best. Lily?" When he received no reply Trufflehunter dared to sneak into the room where he thought Lily was residing. "Lil-" he abruptly stopped when he saw a note and Lily's locket on a rock only a few feet away.

Immediately receiving an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Trufflehunter waddled over to the note as quickly as possible and practically ripped it open.

By the time he finished reading the note, Trufflehunter was shedding tears of fear and possible grief for his only, beloved daughter.

**FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter. I'm kind of taking turns with my stories so I'm pretty unpredictable.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am writing this WAY too much you know already! **

**Enjoy! : )**

The raid on the castle proceeded as planned and the Pevensie's for the exception of Lucy, Caspian, Kate and other soldiers made their way to the Telmarine castle. Only the three Pevensie's, Caspian and Trumpkin however were arriving by griffin. Also, none of them knew that Lily was following closely behind.

Edmund and the griffin he was riding with went to the nearest watch tower and landed on the roof, unnoticed by the guard. Once the guard's back was turned the griffin quickly sunk its claws in the man's soldiers and killed him, letting Edmund jump down and use his flashlight to signal the others. The others with the griffins flew close while the ground troops, quiet as night, advanced on the castle.

Inside the castles wall, near the gate Reepicheep led his mice men to the gatehouse undetected. Drawing his sword Caspian used one arm to hang onto the griffin he was riding and slashed a soldier's throat in one swing, watching as he fell off the tower. On a tower near Edmund's station a solider noticed the strange light and prepared to fire when Susan shot him and she, Peter, Trumpkin and Caspian landed on the tower and Peter took care of the other guard.

Lily was urging Destrier faster but tried to maintain a pace so as not to tire the horse out too quickly. She wanted to help the Narnians but she couldn't do that without getting there first!

Edmund saw that they had successfully completed the infiltration phase of their plan. On the ground floor other soldiers had quietly entered the castle and a Minotaur was stealthily creeping behind a guard. The guard turned around and drew his sword while the Minotaur stood with his back straight and put his finger to his lips, saying "Shh." Nikabrik came up behind the guard and knocked him out with the butt of his sword.

Reepicheep and his men crept along the tight ropes that led to the gatehouse and descended. Reepicheep drew his sword and ducked behind a corner when he smelled any mouse's mortal enemy-a cat. However instead of running in terror from the sleeping giant, Reepicheep, knight of Narnia, smiled.

Susan lowered a rope to let Trumpkin enter through a window to the Professor's old room, a room that unaware to Caspian, who was already there, was vacant. Caspian picked the lock and was soon followed by the others. He surveyed the room and found that the only thing left of the professor himself were his eyeglasses, which he picked up gingerly.

"I have to find him." Caspian declared.

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter argued.

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian shot back heatedly, refusing to leave the only friend he had in his old life.

Peter looked to his sister for guidance. She looked to him and said "You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian added.

"I know. Why don't I look for the professor and Caspian can go to the gatehouse?" Kate asked.

"But you can't go off alone." Peter continued to argue.

"Suddenly worried about me now?" She added sarcastically. And to be truthful, that may have been the case. "Look we don't have time for this. We need to get moving."

"I'm not letting you go off alone." Peter pestered.

"And I'm not letting you order me around anymore." Kate said before going off to the dungeons. Peter huffed in anger while Susan and Caspian shared a look, before everyone went off.

Caspian and Kate headed to the dungeons, Trumpkin to the gatehouse and Peter and Susan to Miraz's quarters. A guard entered the gatehouse and saw the cat that was there to exterminate mice bound and gagged by ropes. Turning around he saw a mouse with a sword and looked at it questioningly.

"Yes, I'm a mouse. Hyah!" Reepicheep slashed his sword across the man's face, not even waiting to hear the same statement again. Swinging down he ordered the other two mice to come along and they took down another guard without hesitation.

The mice opened the doors and Trumpkin shot his arrow at an oncoming guard.

"Ah! We were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reepicheep commented.

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin answered.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep asked rhetorically.

"In here!" Caspian whispered to Kate who had taken the keys from a guard she had just knocked out. She handed the keys over to him and soon Caspian unlocked the door to his tutor's cell and woke up the sleeping professor. "Five more minutes?" he asked him.

"What are you doing here?" The professor asked astonished as Caspian undid his chains. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Caspian helped his teacher up but the professor pointed to the next wall. The professor then noticed Kate. "Who're you?"

"I am Queen Kate." She said simply but it was enough to make the professor speechless. He then regained himself and said "You two must leave before Miraz learns of your presence."

"He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Caspian said helping the professor to his feet.

"Wait!" The professor whispered/shouted. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

The professor looked down in mourning. "I'm sorry." Caspian's face filled with rage as he ran up the stairs, hell bent on revenge.

"Caspian!" Kate shouted but he continued to run. "God dammit!"

As Susan and Peter were closing in on the room, an intruder was already in Lord Miraz's and Lady Prunaprismia's chambers. When he held his sword to Miraz's throat he woke up startled then relaxed with an evil grin.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He chuckled.

"Get up." Caspian ordered. Miraz got out of bed and woke up his wife who looked startled at her nephew.

"Caspian?" she asked.

"Stay where you are." He warned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I think it's obvious dear." Miraz said, with Caspian's sword against his throat. "Some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian shouted with disgust.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz asked back with disdain.

"Caspian!" Kate's voice reached him and soon her sword was drawn. "Calm down. He's not worth it."

"Why not? He's done so many horrible things he deserves it." Caspian spat, not tearing his eyes off of Miraz.

"I know that you're angry but this isn't going to make it better."

Prunaprismia quickly reached for her crossbow while Miraz kept Caspian distracted. "It's sad. The first time you show any backbone…and it's such a waste." Miraz taunted.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia warned with her crossbow ready. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Susan said pointing her arrow are Prunaprismia and she and Peter entered with weapons drawn.

Miraz put his hands on his hips. "This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter exclaimed.

"No!" he yelled. "Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" he bent his sword forward.

"Now we get to it." Miraz's answer might have been just as good as a confession.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said keeping her crossbow aimed straight at Caspian.

"That was more or less true." He replied.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan told him but he wouldn't listen.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz said. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"Shut up!" Caspian pressed the sword tip closer to Miraz.

"Caspian calm down!"

"How can I? He's taken everything away from me!" Caspian shouted in rage.

"I know. I know how you feel. You are so consumed with rage and you think that you can make that hurt, that unbearable pain go away by hurting him. You want to make him hurt that same way you were hurt but that truth is that isn't going to happen. My life, my family, they were all take away from me in such horrid ways. And I wanted to someone to pay, someone to hurt like me. But that truth was I knew that if I brought myself down to their level I would be no better than them. You can choose to kill him now out of spite and revenge, and become like him. Or, you can choose to become someone better, someone the Narnians and even I can respect." Kate added the last part so softly that it was barely above a whisper but everyone heard it as if it had been shouted from the mountains.

Miraz snorted "Lovely speech, but that still doesn't change what has happened. You will all die one way or another."

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked horrified once she realized what a monster her husband truly was.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz actually stepped forward into Caspian's sword, the tip breaking through the skin and making him bleed.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia shouted.

"Stay right there." Susan warned her.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to end up like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia cried as she fired at Caspian, hitting his arm.

"Caspian!" Kate and Peter called and Susan shot her arrow at Miraz but narrowly missed. Prunaprismia screamed when Susan shot another arrow at her. Kate came over and tied Prunaprismia to the bed, though she was already unconscious from the strain this night has taken on her mind.

Anxious, Edmund twirled his flashlight but lost hold of it and dropped it to the next level. Edmund crept down to the window planning to get it but a guard beat him too it and turned it on, fascinated and baffled by the strange object. The guard waved around the flashlight, confusing the ground troops.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nikibrik asked. Edmund jumped down and tackled the guard for the flashlight. Lily stayed in the woods just behind the troops, and she too was confused by the lights. She had listened in on their battle strategies and learned about the code's they would send through Edmund's torch.

"We're under attack!" A soldier sounded when the bell tolled, signaling an attack.

"Men! Grab your bows!" another soldier shouted.

Caspian, Peter, Kate and Susan were running when Susan stopped. "Peter!"

"Our troops are right outside! Come on!" He called.

"Peter there's no time! We have to call it off!" Kate shouted but he just ran off. "He's barking mad." Kate said before the others reluctantly followed him.

"Now Ed! Now!" Peter yelled to his brother at the tower. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" he shouted struggling with the guard. Fighting began between Peter and two Telmarine soldiers. Edmund ducked under his soldier's swing and grabbed the flashlight and bashed him over the head with it.

"Oh…" he gasped when he found that he had broken the glass. He immediately tried fixing it.

Peter ran over to the gate pulley and tried to get it open with difficulty.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan pleaded.

"No, I can still do this." He replied. Then they saw soldiers with torches and weapons coming outside.

"Help me!" Peter said. Caspian sheathed his sword and he and Susan began helping Peter.

Back at the gatehouse Trumpkin and the mice were pushing the drawbridge pulley straining.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan asked fed up with her brother's stubbornness. He did not answer and they could hear the soldiers getting closer. Everyone knew that this was for his own glory, not for the Narnians. Not anymore.

"Come on!" Edmund pleaded trying desperately to fix the flashlight. The ground troops preparing for whatever was to come. Then a miracle arrived and Edmund fixed the flashlight, quickly signaling the troops that the attack was on.

"Charge!" Glenstorm yelled and the ground troops raced forward. Only two guards stood in their way and they immediately got rid of them and they stormed through the gate. Lily shot off from the forest on Destrier after the Narnians already drawing her weapon.

"For Narnia!" Peter cried and the battle was on. It was Narnians vs. Telmarines in an impressive battle for the ages.

Lily came up and shot at a soldier coming up behind a Narnian. She continued this onslaught, continuing the pattern of shoot, reload, dodge, aim, shoot, reload, dodge, aim. No one seemed to notice her as there were far too many soldiers for any of them to notice a 12-year-old girl.

Kate used her twin swords to slice through two soldiers at once before sheathing one to throw one of her daggers at an approaching soldier. She didn't notice one coming up behind her until she heard a familiar clanging. She turned rapidly and saw Peter blocking the sword of a Telmarine before quickly killing him. Kate gave a curt nod before continuing onto battle.

Then Telmarine archers lined up along the walls and prepared to fire. Edmund, seeing this, swung over the edge of a roof and kicked an archer over the railing.

"Ed!" Peter shouted to his brother and Edmund turned to the archer's who became aware of his presence. Narrowly missing the arrows as he dove down he kicked the door closed right before the arrows pierced it.

Miraz looked over the battle from his balcony. He saw soldiers from both armies battling each other to the death left and right, yet he felt nothing. He caught the eyes of Peter who along with a Minotaur fought their way up the stairs to where Miraz stood. The Minotaur got here first by jumping onto the ledge, surprising Miraz. He was about to strike the evil man but was shot in the heart by General Glozelle's arrow, followed by his other soldiers. The Minotaur was still barely alive when Miraz pushed him off and watched him hit the ground with a sickening thunk.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered Glozelle.

Edmund was evading his pursuers and once on the outside locked the door behind him using the now useless flashlight. However he saw that he was trapped there and the soldiers were already at his heels.

Telmarine soldiers broke through the door of the gatehouse and surprised Trumpkin who was only able to fire his arrow once before another Telmarine pushed him out the window. Just before he hit the ground a Telmarine soldier was able to break his fall but he still fell on his head.

Rhaib the Minotaur saw that the gate was closing and in desperation went under the gate itself and held it up with all his strength. Peter finally saw that this battle would end in far too much bloodshed than they could afford and yelled "Fall back!"

"We need to retreat! Now!" he yelled to anyone who could hear. "Go! Get out of here! Back to the gate! Go!" He said to Narnian soldiers as he passed them. Susan saw this and jumped on the back of Glenstorm as he was riding to the gate.

"Caspian!" she called.

"I'll find him!" Peter answered. Peter continued warning the soldiers of their retreat while Rhaib was really feeling the weight of the gatehouse upon him. Glenstorm, Susan and other Narnian soldiers ducked under the gate and retreated.

The soldiers had finally broken through the tower door and cornered Edmund. When Edmund stepped up to the platform he saw his hope of getting out of there coming right at him. He held up his hands and fell backwards from the tower. The soldiers were bewildered by the barbarian's suicide and looked over the railing to watch him fall but they were thrown back at the sudden sight of a griffin carrying Edmund up into the air and to safety.

Professor Cornelius met up with Caspian near the stables and taking an extra horse for Peter rode back into the battle to give the horse to the king. They both looked up at Miraz and General Glozelle raising his hand, ready to give the archers the order to fire upon the courtyard.

"Give the order." Miraz said.

"My men are still down there." General Glozelle argued slightly lowering his hand. Professor Cornelius and Caspian continued riding and Caspian handed off the horse to Peter who mounted it in no time at all, took Kate's hand and helped her on.

Frustrated Miraz took Glozelle's crossbow and shouted "Now!" firing the arrow at Rhaib in the leg.

Lily saw the arrow fly and saw Rhaib get hit. "Rhaib!" she screamed before she fell off of Destrier who suddenly reared up and made her fall off, then running out of the castle and back to the How.

The archers began firing until the chaos that ensued caused their aiming to become frantic and soon they were hitting both Narnians and Telmarines alike. Rhaib who had been weakened by that shot in the leg refused to let his people die while he had a say in it and surmised far past his strength to raise the gate high enough for the horses to duck under. One final shot to hit shoulder took the rest of the little energy he had left and he crumpled to the ground, the gate hitting his back and breaking his spine.

The gate was too small for anyone but the mice to escape now. Narnian soldiers piled up behind the gate and shouted to their king to go on without them and save Narnia while they were being shot down. One particular cry was "In the name of Aslan!"

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep cried. Peter realized the bridge was being raised and with one final look at the soldiers left behind, willing to accept their fate, he broke his horse into a run and galloped over to the other side, narrowly making it.

Lily ran up to the closed gate, seeing her friends being slaughtered. Tears fell violently down her cheeks at the sight. She felt something whoosh past her cheek, grazing it and look to see an arrow on the ground. She turned to see another one aimed at her. She had no time to react as it came straight at her. But it never made contact as one of her friends used their own body as a shield for her. Soon as few others, barely alive, got the same idea and soon Lily was buried under the bodies of her soon to be dead friends. Lily was so terrified that she no longer had the energy to cry out anymore.

As Edmund and his griffin rode over the castle they passed the courtyard and Edmund was shocked by the utter silence. No more cries of pain or the voices of soldiers fighting with the last breath. Nothing. All was quiet as a grave, and it might as well have been. For in the courtyard there was not a soul left alive.

**Oh I am cruel aren't I? Well I've been planning this for a long time so deal with it.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I tried. I really tried to get this chapter to 3000 words but sadly I could only make it to 2,960. I tried to add more words so that it seemed seamless but no such luck. So you know what? You guys don't get an awesome 3,000 word chapter. You get a semi awesome 2,960 word chapter! **

…

**Now that my mini-freak out it over you can continue reading. **

**You already know the freaking disclaimer. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_3__rd__ Person:_

All the Narnians that were left behind at the How were waiting anxiously for the soldiers to come back. Trufflehunter paced back and forth for news about Lily, clenching the note and her locket in his paws.

Lucy was still inside the How, turning her cordial in her hands, when she heard a trumpet sound, signaling the soldiers return. She jumped up immediately, hoping to see not only her siblings' faces but Lily's as well. After Trufflehunter found her note word spread quickly about Lily's disappearance and Lucy eagerly awaiting good news, and hoping there wasn't any bad. However unlikely that may have been she still hoped.

She raced outside to see that half their army was gone. Her face dropped considerably and she looked as if she was about to cry. That wasn't very far from the truth.

"What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ask him." He said pointedly at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan said warning him. Everyone stopped, waiting for the fight that was sure to start. Kate stopped and looked through her hair with her purple rimmed eyes. Her face was sallow with all the internal grief she was suffering. Twice. Narnians have been slaughtered in front of her twice and she still couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was time." Caspian shot back.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian shot back.

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian's words only fanned Peter's flames.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father. Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

For Caspian the insult towards his father (an already touchy subject made worse by knowledge of Miraz's horrid betrayal) was the last straw and yelling he and Peter pulled out their swords, prepared to maim (and perhaps even kill) each other at this point when Kate yelled "Enough!" she was sick and tired of their constant arguing. "You are both such idiots! Half our army is dead and you two are bickering like an old married couple!"

"Better a married couple than a crazy-" Peter never finished that sentence because at that moment Kate slapped him hard across the face. When he looked back up in shock, he saw not only anger but hurt and vulnerability etched on her face. Realizing what he had just done he quickly said "Kate, I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up." Kate's voice cracked before she stormed into the How without another glance. And for once, Peter had nothing to say.

Glenstorm came up from behind carrying Trumpkin and Lucy immediately gave him a drop of the cordial. Frustrated Caspian sheathed his sword. Naliyah looked to Glenstorm for a sign that all of her sons were alive and well, but she was never granted that and never would. She hung her head in mourning for her lost son. A mother does not need to lose all her children to mourn greatly. The loss of even one child can torture the soul in ways no living creature could imagine.

Moments passed and finally Trumpkin awoke gasping for air then looking at everyone above him. "What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." When he saw that Lucy was about to leave he added "Thank you…my dear little friend." She gave him a genuine smile for his genuine thank you.

"Your Majesties! Have you seen Lily? Where is she?" A distraught Trufflehunter asked. This caught everyone's interest.

"Lily? I thought she was here." Edmund asked.

"No! She snuck out to go to the raid! The horse she took came back before any of you did!" Trufflehunter all but sobbed in hysteria.

"What?" Trumpkin and Nikabrik all but roared. Everyone instinctively looked around to see if she was just hiding somewhere and that she was alright but didn't find her.

Trumpkin jumped to his feet but still very weak toppled to the ground, Lucy barely catching him. "Are you sure she's just not hiding somewhere?" he asked as calmly as he could but it came out shaky.

"We've checked everywhere. The Stone Table, the fields, even the surrounding forests. She's not here! She went to the raid!" Trufflehunter shouted in mass panic. At the moment all he could think about was getting his baby back, even if she wasn't his species she was his daughter.

"I thought I saw her there but I didn't actually think it was her." One of the surviving Narnians said.

"Well why didn't you go and check?" Nikabrik shouted, his face turning a violent shade of purple.

"Well she was there one second and the next she was gone!" The Narnian defended.

"Wait, then that means-oh no. We left her behind." Susan gasped and Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

This made Caspian's temper flare to an all time high. Even though they had known each other for a short time, Lily was like the little sister Caspian never had. She was the first one to support him and always stayed by his side no matter what. And now she was gone. All because of Miraz. And Peter. Unable to stand the sight of anyone at the moment Caspian followed Kate's example and moving into the How. Seeing this as his only opportunity, Nikabrik followed with a plan in mind. And a grieving heart.

By this time Lucy was sobbing with Susan hugging her and Peter looked down, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye. Edmund ran his hands through his hair, also grieving over the soldiers and Lily. She may have been younger than him but he could tell that once she…if she grew older she would become a fine woman, one any man would wish for. But now all those possibilities and futures for her had disappeared.

The ones who were hit the hardest were Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik who was now inside. The first two not caring that they were crying at the moment.

Trufflehunter cleared his throat and unfolded Lily's note. "Lily left a note before she left. Do any of you wish me to read it?" he asked in a hoarse voice from the tears. When no one made a move to stop him he read it. "It reads:

_Dear Papas,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be at the raid. I know you told me not to go, but I couldn't just sit idly while my friends and family risked their lives for the only home I've ever known. I hope that you'll forgive me if I come back. Notice that I said "if". I know there's a strong chance that I'll die, but I was raised to believe that some things were worth dying for. No matter what happens, please know that I love you all and am so thankful that I was raised by such wonderful and loving creatures. And I hope that one day Narnia will be free once again, and that peace will be possible for all of us._

_Love, Lily_"

Again, everyone had started to shed a tear. In her last letter Lily displayed what she could achieve and what she fought for. She fought for the Narnians freedom and believed in the possible peace between Narnians and Telmarines so much that she risked (and sacrificed) her own life for it.

It almost seemed like it didn't matter that so many others had died. Lily was a special little girl who wanted nothing more than peace between everyone. She had a bright future ahead of her, and she changed the lives of everyone she met.

The narrator supposes, dear reader, that's what made the loss all the more painful.

Earthraiser, Anastry, Thastelle, Toronza, Lestra, Zakata.

These are-were the names of the Narnians who sacrificed what was left of themselves to save Lily, their friend and sister. Even though it was dark and she was scared Lily could tell who they all were. Anastry, Thastelle and Toronza were fauns. Lestra and Zakata were small minotaurs. And Earthraiser, if you had forgotten dear reader, was the son of Glenstorm and Naliyah who was left behind. He actually used his sword as a javelin at an archer and hit his mark before being hit himself. From all these bodies, through the fog of her frightened mind, Lily wondered how she hadn't been crushed by all of these brave Narnians who gave their lives to save hers.

The Telmarines had already begun clean up of the bodies. They were going to try and give proper burials to the Telmarines who had died. The Narnians would just be burned. First they checked for survivors from either side. If it was from their side they would be taken to the infirmary straight away. If not they would be interrogated for information.

"General Glozelle! There is something moving under this pile of bodies!" a soldier shouted as they saw for a second that one of the bodies moved. Now the body in question had long since expired, so they knew there was something under it. Everyone turned to the pile and some had already drawn their weapons.

Glozelle walked up to them and drew his sword. He nodded his head to the solider next to him, gesturing for him to move the body out of the way to see what was under there. The soldier was hesitant, but he hooked his armored hand around the collar of the body's armor and looked at the others for confirmation that they were ready. Everyone gave an impatient nod and in one swift movement moved the body out of the way and revealed what was hiding there.

Only it wasn't an "it" as the soldiers had expected.

It was a terrified little girl covered in blood.

"A child?" Glozelle asked aloud.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's wearing Narnian armor!" Cries similar to these last two began to echo around the courtyard.

"Silence!" Miraz commanded. All the soldiers ceased their chatter and move aside to allow their lord to walk up straight to the pile, flanked by several guards. He came upon the girl who was shaking in fright and didn't look at anyone. He sneered in disgust then confusion. What _was_ a child doing in the midst of a battle? Were the Narnians so barbaric and cowardly that they sent a child to fight their battles for them? But if this girl was one of the Narnians she could know their secrets, if not all. Perhaps she could be useful after all.

"Glozelle!" Miraz called.

Glozelle walked up to his side, glancing at him before looking at the scared child with sympathy. "My lord?"

"Take this child to be cleaned, fed and properly clothed." Catching his general's confused gaze at his sudden kindness he chuckled. "She is a guest and could be of great help to us."

Understanding his meaning Glozelle knelt down and stretched his arms to pick her up but the child violently recoiled away.

"It is alright. I will not hurt you." Glozelle's words meant nothing to her but her initial fear and shaken mind made her freeze up as Glozelle (as gently as he could) picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the castle.

"What is your name?" Glozelle asked trying to be friendly. The girl had already been clothed by a maid in a dress suitable for a young Lady. She was put in a spare guest room. Miraz was very clear to Glozelle that he wanted to trick the child into revealing information about the Narnians and that Glozelle would be the one to divulge the information. Glozelle agreed, but mostly because he would rather talk to the child himself than have any other, less hospitable soldier do it.

The girl was sitting in a corner clenching her knees to her chest, staring dejectedly into space next to a torn dress. Despite the maid's best tries, the girl put up a fight to keep on her blood stained Narnian dress and almost got away with staying out o a Telmarine dress. She didn't want any part of a Telmarine on her after what she saw. However the maids were persistent and practically forced her into a dress and made the fit so tight that she couldn't tear it off this time. After she threw a tantrum and yelled at them she didn't have the energy nor will to yell at Glozelle to leave her alone.

"I want to help you." Glozelle said but she didn't respond. He'll have to try and befriend her before anything else happens. And maybe truly help her. "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" the girl shrugged indifferently and Glozelle sighed from where he was kneeling in front of her.

"My name is Glozelle. I am a Lord and General of the Telmarine Army. Now what is your name?"

The girl knew she shouldn't say anything, but as she was far too young to put up much of a fight her defenses were beginning to wane. She remained strong though. Although young and traumatized, she was old enough to understand that he only wanted information to hurt what was left of her family. So she said nothing.

"Come on, I told you my name. It's only fair that you tell me yours." Glozelle tried to goad but this had the opposite affect her wanted.

She flashed him a glare that clearly asked '_What would you know about fair?_'

Glozelle sighed and shook his head. "Even if it may seem like it, I know how you feel." The girl shook her head in disbelief as her face scrunched in anger. Now she truly looked like her Telmarine hating father at the moment. "I too watched my men die out there tonight. Many of them I had trained and a few were close friends. You must have watched many of your friends die too. Am I correct?" Glozelle was being gentle and sincere, something that not many Telmarines possessed in these times. At the moment, Glozelle reminded the girl of her own Telmarine friend. Her face softened and her lips pouted as tears began to form. She nodded her head quickly, trying to stop from crying.

"You're far too young to fight in a war. You haven't had the chance to find true happiness yet. Then again not many children now get to have that chance." Glozelle stopped then stood up. Gesturing to the still uneaten tray he said "Eat. It will make you stronger. I will be back in half an hour to collect it."

Glozelle turned his back and had his hand around the door when he heard "Lily."

Realizing it was the child Glozelle turned to find her looking at him. Though she still didn't fully trust him, she saw that he was good. And that maybe, if these had been different circumstances, they could've been friends.

"My name is Lily." Lily repeated. Glozelle gave a nod of understanding. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she still didn't fully trust him but she was opening up. That was a start.

"It is a lovely name." He said a little awkwardly, and then headed out the door.

As soon as she heard his footsteps disappear Lily headed to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. She also saw two shadows outside which meant that she wasn't going to get out that easily. She then went to the window and tried to open it but found that it too was locked, but not guarded obviously. From what she could see it was a pretty long way to the bottom but there were slight deformities in the wall that could allow her to climb down if she had a rope. But where would she get a rope? She then looked at her bed and saw that the sheets might have enough thread and strength to allow her to climb down, at least enough so she could do it the rest of the way. Clumsy as she was on solid ground Lily was an excellent climber. Now all she needed to figure out was how to open that lock without arousing attention from the guards outside.

She searched the room for anything that might be useful but unfortunately the guards had cleared out anything that might be used as a weapon (or possible lock pick) from the room. They had also taken Lily's bow and arrow and she didn't know where it was. Her best bet was that it was somewhere along with the other weapons. But that information is practically useless if she can't get out of this blasted room!

That's when it hit her. Literally. Or rather, it pricked her.

When the maids had done her hair they had put a small pin with a needle point end on it to hold up two strands of hair so that they were held at the back of her head. **(Sorry for the crappy description)**

Taking the pin out of her hair and letting it fall in her face Lily slightly pushed away the fancy decorations to find a single needle that was certainly sharp. Sharp enough to maybe even pick a lock.

Everything was set and Lily had a plan of escape. She looked at the food which was now very tempting to her.

Glozelle was right. She would need her strength. Just not for anything he ever imagined.

**And scene! **

**I have been dying to write this for so long and now it's coming true! **

**Reviews are appreciated and accepted.**

**Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**You have permission to kill me. I haven't updated in almost two months. However if you killed me then I wouldn't be able to update AT ALL. Hope this is good 'I'm sorry' chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC'S ONLY!**

**Enjoy! : )**

_3__rd__ POV:_

"And just what did you think you were going to accomplish?" Miraz hissed as he roughly grabbed Lily's tear stained face. Lily stared at him in contempt from where she was forced to kneel in front of him, her hands bound in front of her and her hair mussed up. Glozelle stood by the wall of the tent at the Telmarine base in the woods, staring pityingly at the young girl, Lily, before him.

Lily replayed the events of the night of her attempt at an escape. She had successfully escaped her room by going out the window, being careful to go slowly so that she wouldn't fall and that none of the guards would notice the sudden movement. She had even succeeded in stealing a horse and escaping the castle. However just before they got out someone had spotted her and the alarm was sounded. She had been able to make it past the river before the horse suddenly bucked up and knocked her off. She recovered quickly and escaped into the forests, the soldiers hot on her heels.

Finally Lily, desperate and running out of energy, had spotted a den that she remembered belonged to Narnians. The creatures inside were a nice family of fawns that were always kind to her and never said a bad thing about anyone. She banged on the door, begging for help. The parent fawns opened the door but before another word could be put in, the father had an arrow sticking out of his chest. While the mother wailed, Lily looked behind her and saw that the Telmarines had caught up with her. Running inside she woke the two children, one around her age physically and another just a baby, and told the oldest to use a secret passageway that led from their home to another part of the forest a good distance away. Lily knew that she had to buy them some time (because she felt it was her fault for endangering their family), so she was able to seal the entrance of the passageway right before the soldiers caught up with her and dragged her out.

On the way she saw the dead bodies of the parents and promptly threw up. She had seen her friends die back at the castle but this…this was different. This was her fault and no matter how much she wished, she couldn't bring them back. And because of their deaths at her hands, she wished she was too.

"You know, I thought that, regardless of the savage Narnians influence on you, I would have thought that a young girl such as yourself would be able to resist that conditioning. But I must admit now, that I was wrong. You're just as stupid as the rest of those barbarians."

"Shut up." Lily's voice was quiet but the sheer coldness and sharpness in her tone was heard as loud as if she were screaming to the heavens.

Glozelle froze completely, shocked to the point of disbelief that a child would say such a thing to their newly crowned King, especially when grown men such as him would cower at the very idea. Miraz rounded on the small child, a deadly look in his eyes as her glared at her. "What?"

Lily stood up, all her fear and pain turning into burning hate towards the man-no monster who killed her friends, who caused so much pain and misery with his lies.

"I'm not afraid of you." she said, her voice growing more confident with each word.

"Oh really? And why would a king such as myself care about the thoughts of a silly, little girl." Miraz laughed cruelly at Lily's brave attempt, but she did not falter.

"You are not a king." Lily continued with venom in her high voice. "You're a coward."

"Wha-"

"You stole the throne the Caspian. You tried to have him killed and you mercilessly slaughtered Narnians. You've always lied to get what you want, but Caspian and the Narnians will win and you will be the one to bow at his feet, if he chooses so. You are a coward! Admit it!"

Miraz then slapped Lily's face hard enough for her to lose breath. When she turned back and felt her lip, a stinging pain in her lip and some red liquid on her finger clearly told her that Miraz made her bleed. Also the rings on his fingers had caused some scratches on her cheek. Glozelle was appalled. Never in all his years had he seen _anyone_ strike a child with such force.

"Glozelle!" Miraz roared loud enough for people outside the tent to hear. He grabbed Lily roughly by the arm, the force nearly breaking the bone, and shoved her into Glozelle's arms. Then he unsheathed a dagger from his belt, sadistically enjoying the sudden fear in Lily's eyes. "Keep her still. I believe our prisoner needs to be taught a lesson."

…

Meanwhile, back at the How, Caspian was still sulking in the caverns with the wall paintings when Nikabrik said "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"

Caspian was surprised, he thought he was alone.

Nikabrik continued "You're kings and queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough. You can't even protect one little girl." The last statement sent a sharp pain in Nikabrik's heart. True that he was never the emotional type, still wasn't; but if there was one thing that he couldn't deny, it was that he loved Lily as if she were truly his daughter. And her supposed death had perhaps hurt him the most, as she was the only thing he truly loved, other than himself.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian snarled, in no mood to be patient or ignore his jabs.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you. You want him to recompense for Lily's death? We can make it happen." Nikabrik said leading Caspian into the chamber with Aslan's carving.

When they arrived Nikabrik said "You've tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Caspian then heard rumbling and growling.

Drawing his sword he asked "Who's there?"

Then two figures in black walked to either side of him. One that looked like a ragged bird woman. "Who are you?" Caspian asked again.

One said in a rasping voice "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years…and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice…and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me…your enemies!" the figure took of its hood and revealed him to be a werewolf. Caspian drew his sword higher in defense.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The bird woman said.

"And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked.

"And more." The bird woman said with a bow and Caspian sheathed his sword.

"Let the circle be drawn." The bird woman said before chanting in a foreign language. She took out the White Witch's wand and stabbed it into the ground between two pillars. Then ice began to form between the pillars and Caspian and Alice drew breaths from the sudden chill. Then the White Witch appeared in the ice.

"Wait." Caspian said. "This isn't what I wanted." Caspian backed away but the werewolf held him there and kept his hand out and the bird woman took out a knife.

"One drop of Adam or Eve's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my king." The White Witch said sweetly.

"No!" Caspian shouted when the bird woman came close to him with the knife. The White Witch reached out and the ice formed around her hand. The enchantment placed on Caspian began to take effect when he stopped struggling and willingly held out his hand to her.

"Stop!" Peter shouted when he, Edmund and Trumpkin came to the place and drew their weapons. Nikabrik was momentarily distracted.

Edmund charged at the werewolf and narrowly missed its swipe. Trumpkin and Nikabrik fought while Peter fought the bird woman who grabbed his wrist and slammed the flat of the sword against the Stone Table, knocking it out of his hand.

Edmund swiped at the werewolf but missed and the werewolf went under him and flipped Edmund but he was able to cut the werewolf behind his knee. Nikabrik was about to stab Trumpkin but Lucy came in behind and stabbed him in the back. She took it out and held it to his throat. But Nikabrik grabbed her wrist and painfully twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to cry out. Nikabrik took the knife and pushed Lucy down to the ground.

Peter was able to push the hag into a rock and knock her out. Then Edmund jumped on a stone and when the werewolf pounced he brought his sword down and slashed his face. Nikabrik was about to kill Lucy when he was stabbed in the heart by Trumpkin. His life flashed before his eyes, and the very last image he saw was Lily at the table with a big, genuine smile and a happy laugh.

The White Witch was getting anxious, noticing that all her subjects had been either killed or defeated, and time was running out. She continued urging Caspian on until Peter knocked him out of the circle.

"Get away from him!" he warned while Caspian lay sprawled on the floor.

"Peter dear. I've missed you." The White Witch said holding out her hand and playing her magic on Peter. He was in the circle and his breath grew cold. "Come." She continued. "Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Edmund saw his brother lowering his defenses and quickly walked behind to ice wall and ran his sword right through her. The ice began to crack until within seconds it exploded and scattered into pieces.

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said before walking out of the room. The boys then noticed that Susan and Kate were in the room, each giving them a disappointed look. Susan walked away after looking at Caspian one last time. However Kate stayed behind, a deeply sorrowful look on her face as she looked at Peter, and only Peter.

Finally she turned to Caspian saying "Caspian, if you don't mind, I want to have a word with Peter." Her tone reflected no hate, no anger, just sheer disappointment and unshielded sorrow.

Neither male had ever heard Kate speak in such a way, as if denying her would shatter her into a million unfixable pieces. Without another word Caspian walked out, leaving Kate and Peter all alone. Walking around the stone table and towards him, Kate sat down on the steps and gestured him to sit iwht her.

Once he complied she said "Why did you do it?"

He knew what she was talking about "I didn't mean to. I just-She was-I wasn't the only one you know."

"That's not good enough!" Kate rounded on him, eyes flaming with fury. "Do you realize just how badly things could have ended if you had succumbed to her temptation? How many more lives would have ended because of your weak will?"

"Don't you dare patronize me!" Peter shouted back standing up in fury. "How can you try to demean my actions when Caspian did the same thing?"

"Oh don't you dare blame this all on Caspian! You both share the blame but since you're the one who's always prancing around, trying to play king and call the shots I thought that you would at least at the part. But I guess I was wrong. You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle the fact that outside this world you are extraordinarily ordinary!"

"Oh enough of your 'holier-than-thou' routine. You are just a bitter old woman who has to harp about everyone's faults because _she_ can't handle how she was the one who failed. If you hadn't failed to drive the Telmarines away none of this would have happened!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kate shouted, and the silence that fell was deafening. Peter saw for the first time since they started that she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that I haven't been tortured with flashes of my failure for the past year? Do you think that in all the time I spent in the godforsaken asylum I had a moment of peace before everything came back? Do you think I don't wake up screaming when I'm haunted by the faces of the faces of my family?" Kate then let the tears fall and a sob escape from her lips as she plopped down on the steps. Peter was shocked senseless, never realizing for a moment how much suffering she's truly had to go through. Sitting down next to her as she cried, then bearing with it when she started hitting him, he let her vent out all of her frustration.

Neither was sure of how long it was before Kate stopped crying, but when she did she looked nothing like her usual calm self.

"Let me tell you a story. I promise that it has relevance." Kate said and Peter nodded for her to begin.

"Growing up, I had nearly everything a sensible York could dream of. A loving family, friends, high status in school, brains and even good looks. Life was good for me. At least until one of our neighbors went stark raving mad and killed my family."

"I know." Peter said and Kate gave him a questioning look. "I listened in on your conversation with Lucy before, in the camp."

Kate gave a breathless laugh. "I knew someone was listening, but I suppose I was too emotionally occupied to care much. Yes my family was killed in a fire, save for my little sister and myself. But that wasn't the only family I lost. When I came here for the first time, I met a young boy named Aldric. He was stubborn and impulsive, but had always had a good heart. We trained together for many years. Eventually our friendly feelings became romantic. Years later we had two sons and one more on the way, at least Aldric thought it would be a boy. We thought that things were running smoothly for us."

"But we were wrong. Telmarines back then were giving us trouble but I paid them no heed, as my arrogance had grown as well since I prided myself on my intelligence. I never saw it coming. The day they attacked the castle is the say my life was officially ruined. Aldric and my eldest were killed, I had a miscarriage because of a cannonball hitting my room, and my youngest went missing. I was enraged. I wanted blood, badly. And so I was get eager to kill Caspian I. But this was my downfall. Because of my arrogance I not only ensured my own death but also the deaths of everyone I ever cared about. Needless to say I became a little insane myself, and my _dear_ Aunt Petunia sent me to an asylum. I was destroyed by what had happened in my life, and swore to myself that I would never emotionally attach myself to anyone, feeling ad if emotions were yet another human flaw. That is also why I've been badgering you all this time. So you wouldn't make my mistakes, so that you wouldn't have to lose your family like I did."

After hearing Kate's story, Peter felt incredibly stupid and remorseful. He had overheard what had happened to Kate's first family and had felt sorrow for her; but in his arrogance he still held her pain against her. But now…he felt compelled to not only make it up to her, but to also try to relieve the pain himself.

Then he did the strangest thing. He slowly put his hand on top one of hers from where it sat on her knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kate sucked in a breath and Peter was worried that he had overstepped some line, but this thought was wiped away when Kate scooted closer to him and even laid her head on his shoulder. Resting his chin on her head, he said "I'm sorry."

And for once, those were all the words Kate needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW pics of Lily on profile.**

**Disclaimer: You know it already.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Chapter 10**

Edmund soon came in and was surprised to see Peter and Kate so…intimate. He cleared his throat, making the two break apart slightly embarrassed, even more so when they realized that they were blushing. Edmund told them that they needed to see something.

Sure enough there were over a hundred Telmarine soldiers in armor and with war machines such as a 20 foot tall catapult marching towards the How. Coming up from on a white horse and golden armor was none other than Miraz, in all his cowardly glory. They needed to make a plan, quickly.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin exclaimed outraged by Peter's newest plan.

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said looking pleadingly at Lucy. When he looked at her now all he saw was Lily's face and remembered how she was 'dead'.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said, still the ever wise one.

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said drawing his sword in honor.

"For Aslan." A bulgy bear agreed.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said, not wanting anything to happen to Lucy.

"No. We need you here." Lucy said gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

That's when Caspian stepped in. "If I may…Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer…but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian then explained that if Peter were to challenge Miraz to the duel to the death, then Miraz would have no choice but to accept. Otherwise his people would see him as a coward and lose faith. And this blind faith was something that he could not afford to lose.

Just then a Glenstorm came in, looking more out of breath than anyone else had ever seen.

"Beg your pardon Your Majesties, but our scouts have just brought back two Narnian children who claim to have had their parents killed by Telmarines. More to the point, the eldest claims that their savior was none other than Lily!"

Glenstorm's words shocked them all. Before they were sure that Lily was dead, but with his words a painful yet light feeling of hope had filled their hearts. However they needed to confirm it before their hopes got too high.

Peter ordered Glenstorm to bring the oldest child in. A few minutes later the young fawn child was still visibly shaken, but they were able to make out what had happened and that it was indeed Lily (alive) who had saved them. They all wanted Lily back and immediately began forming a plan to get her back, alive.

It was decided that Edmund would deliver the challenge, being accompanied by Glenstorm and Craghorn. Both creatures had nearly pleaded to join him when news had spread that Lily was still alive.

Miraz saw Edmund and his guards coming forwards through his spy glass.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." General Glozelle suggested.

"No." Miraz said confidently. "They are much too noble for that."

Walking towards Miraz's tent Edmund spotted a figure tied to a tree. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was…Lily! Except this time she was stripped of a dress and forced into a dirty chemise gown and her long hair had been cut. By the looks of it the cut was not clean and only came to the nape of her neck.

Running over with Glenstorm and Craghorn he was soon kneeling in front of a disturbingly docile Lily. Edmund also noticed that her lip was bleeding, her cheeks were tear-stained and scratched, and there was blood spatter on them. She did not look up, not even when Edmund said her name. He told the other two to stay with her until he returned.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do here by challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund said reading Peter's challenge to Miraz and the members of his court.

"Tell me Prince Edmund…" Miraz started.

"King." Edmund corrected rolling up the scroll.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's 'King Edmund,' actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing." Edmund's answer only brought up more questions in the minds of the Telmarines.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz questioned, talking to Edmund like he was an idiot.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund countered.

"And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund said and Miraz laughed.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said still chuckling.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund mocked and this silenced Miraz's laughter.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said leaning forward.

"You have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." One of his fellow lords said.

Then Lord Sopespian added "Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what may otherwise be…"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz snarled drawing his sword.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord was well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian continued, secretly mocking and goading him into fighting.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." General Glozelle added to the argument. Seeing no way out Miraz knew that he would have to escape or lose the respect of his people.

"You." Miraz said pointing his sword at Edmund. "You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund smirked, knowing that Miraz fell right into their trap. Though his job was not yet done. "One more thing."

"Hmm?" Miraz murmured after sitting back down and sheathing his sword, regaining his egotistical demeanor.

"The girl outside, tied to the tree, she is ours and we want her back."

Miraz laughed cruelly at him, just as he had done with Lily before. "And why would I be at all inclined to do that?"

Edmund clenched his jaw but then forced himself to relax. "Give her to us as a sign of good faith. I can only presume that she is of no further use to you." When Miraz snorted he added "Besides, I rather doubt that any of your subjects would be pleased to hear that their new king has imprisoned a child."

Miraz knew he was right so he said with the upmost arrogance "Take her. It's not going to change anything."

Edmund smiled and walked back to the tree where Lily had already been untied and lifted onto Glenstorm's back. Her face was still passive, which worried him more than he thought it would. One the way back Craghorn whispered to him that Lily murmured earlier about how it was her fault the parents of those fawns died. They tried telling her that it wasn't but she wouldn't listen.

Edmund reflected on that, feeling his own guilt well up inside him, empathizing with her. He knew it wasn't her fault but all the same those feelings would tear anyone apart, he should know. While walking he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She didn't look at it, but the feeling that he got from her small hand nearly crushing his own let him know that she wasn't totally unresponsive.

When they finally arrived back at the How they were greeted by the sound of "Lily!"

For the first time Lily looked up and saw that her Papas Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were running up to them as fast as their legs would allow. But where was her Papa Nikabrik?

Edmund helped Lily down from Glenstorm's back but she refused to let go of his hand until the very last moment, where she embraced both her Papas tightly, and they returned it with equal vigor. And again Lily started crying, this time from joy. She never thought that she would see any of her family again. She was glad she was wrong.

"Can I speak with Lily for a moment?" Edmund asked a little while later. Currently Lily was surrounded by Lucy, her Papas, and Reepicheep, who were there for either comfort or trying to coax her out of her silence. They were all told of how Lily blamed herself for the deaths of not only the fawn parents, but also of the Narnians who had protected her after the castle raid.

"Edmund, I'm not sure that's a very good idea." Lucy said quietly, treating Lily as if she were made of glass. Frankly from her friend's demeanor thus far that statement may have been quite accurate. And when she learned about Nikabrik's death, her spirit became even more fragile. And it wasn't like she didn't trust her brother; it was just that she thought Lily needed more time before people started questioning her about what might have seen at the Telmarine base that could give them an advantage. Though that wasn't what Edmund wanted.

"Please Lucy. I need to talk to her. Alone." Edmund said and Lucy reluctantly gave in. On their way out the others have Lily comforting looks while giving Edmund ones that clearly stated that king or not, they would hurt him if he hurt Lily.

After everyone had left, Edmund took a seat next to Lily, careful to put some space between them so as not to make her feel closed in. Edmund chose his words carefully, making sure he wouldn't offend her in any way, but she needed to hear this from someone who felt the same way, if not more so.

"I know what happened, with the family of Narnians. I also know that you were the ones who saved their children. But I also know that you think that it was your fault." When Lily looked like she was about to protest Edmund raised his hand. "I want to make one thing clear. _None _of this was your fault. It was Miraz and his men who did this. They killed those Narnians at the castle and in the forest, _not _you. What you did do was save those children. Without you they would've died. Don't you ever think that you are a traitor or a coward, because you have shown that you are ten times braver than I was when I first entered Narnia." Lily looked up at him in surprise, for she did not think about Edmund as a traitor. Frankly she was the type of naïve child to overlook such things.

Edmund was uncomfortable for what he was about to say next but knew that Lily needed this. "You probably know that I betrayed my family when I first came here, I'm pretty famous for that. I followed the White Witch blindly because of false promises and fancy sweets. I may have eventually repented but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I've done because I know that it was bad. But you…you were willing to go into battle with no guarantee of coming out _and_ saved two people in the process. You have nothing to be ashamed of but everything to be proud of."

Lily, who was silently crying up until that point, flung herself into Edmund's arms and sobbed loudly, relieving herself of all the pent up emotions she kept bottled up for the past day and night through heart wrenching sobs and figurative pools of tears. Edmund was shocked at first, but then gently embraced her in a comforting hug, knowing that this as what she needed. Reconciliation for them both.

After several minutes and Lily quieted down she shyly asked "Edmund, do you think my Papa Nikabrik would be happy with me?"

"Of course he would."

"Thank Aslan. I was worried that since he was killed by Telmarines, then he would think I was bad by seeing me with them."

This confused Edmund. Nikabrik wasn't killed by Telmarines; it was Trumpkin who did it. He was about to correct Lily when she looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. Even after all the crying he still saw that she was fragile. The others must've known that otherwise they wouldn't lie about that. Lily's heart was made for loving people, and could be broken badly if even one of them was hurt or died. Lily loved Nikabrik, despite their differences in opinion. If she learned that he was killed by Trumpkin because he almost brought back the White Witch, it would destroy her.

So swallowing a lump in his throat, Edmund said "I doubt that your father would ever think about you like that."

Lily still looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

Edmund hugged her again, her head against his chest. "Promise."

**Reviews make the world go round, so that's why you should click that pretty little button at the bottom of the page.**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Chapter 11**

"This is not what I meant." Caspian argued as he walked with Peter down the narrow archway of the How. "This is _my _fight."

Peter merely shook his head in disagreement. "I think we've already tried that." Seeing that he might have (again) insulted Caspian, he said "Look, if there is ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, _you_ have to be the one who brings it."

Caspian stopped in his tracks. "How can I if you won't let me?"

Peter stopped and turned to face him, the truth striking him. "Not like this." he answered and began to walk away.

Caspian followed the High King, and Peter braced himself for what he was about to say. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands."

"And what about you own future?" Caspian asked curiously.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine." Peter answered simply. He was the type of person who wanted to help people, and being a doctor in his time and world was the best way to do that. Fighting in the war would have been honorable because he would be defending his country, but at the same time he would be forced to kill people, which to Peter should have only been a last resort. Also owning his own practice was another hurdle he wished to accomplish in his life.

"That isn't what I meant. I'm talking about Kate-"

The pair was suddenly interrupted by the sight of Trumpkin who was holding a helmet. In the room with him were Reepicheep and a Bulgy Bear. Peter recognized the helmet immediately as his own, and moved forward to retrieve it from him.

"Your highness…"

"Yes?" Peter answered, facing to turn his addresser.

A large brown bear shifted forward awkwardly, making his presence known to Peter. "I'm a bear I am."

"And a fine one, I'm sure." Peter continued, trying to avoid conversation.

The bear stood back, however continuing his speech."But begging your pardon, sir, but tradition holds that you pick the marshals of the list."

"He's right," Caspian responded. "You have to choose your seconds."

"Well don't let him." Trumpkin intervened. "He'll fall asleep and suck his paws."

Reepicheep pushed through the entrance. "Sire, my life is forever at your command, but I had thought perhaps that I might be set for this challenge."

Trumpkin sniggered under his breath at Reepicheep's request.

"As you know my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice, and it really wouldn't be fair on Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage." Peter concluded.

"Oh, of course your majesty is the mirror of honor. This is exactly what I was thinking." Reepicheep agreed in an attempt to not seem so disheartened.

"Caspian," Peter began. "Tell Glenstorm that I request that he, Ed and-"

"Please your majesty," the bear began once more.

Peter could see he was trying to plead his case, whether it was for honor or not, Peter felt that to deny him this honor went against his own sense of pride.

"It is your right, and my honor," Peter smiled at the bear. "But you must remember not to suck your paws." He turned to walk out of the corridor, Caspian following behind him.

"Oh! He is doing it right now!" Trumpkin moaned.

Peter turned and true to the dwarf's words, the bear was sucking on his paws.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The bear shied in embarrassment placing his paws behind his back.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian spoke, his voice low and questioning.

The smile slipped from Peter's as he turned to face Caspian. Caspian had a dark look upon his face; not a dangerous look, but a concerned one. Peter could not help but feel that Caspian knew something; and he knew it was aimed at his relationship with Kate. Just like small town life, in the How nothing stayed a secret for long, including the positive turn in Peter and Kate's relationship. Peter reflected that he may not make it out of this alive, but this thought was nothing compared to the idea that Kate wouldn't survive. Even though they complicated yet positive relationship just started Peter already found him incredibly worried for her safety. It is human nature to think about the worst case snenario, and unfortunately for Peter, there was one that was particularly bleak. For Peter, a world without Kate would be no world at all.

.

.

.

It had been decided that Lily would go with Lucy and Susan to find Aslan, and for once Lily didn't object. Caspian was helping in making the final arrangements and precautions in making sure that all three girls would have a safe voyage into the woods to (hopefully) find Aslan. Finding Him was their last hope; otherwise they would most certainly lose. Susan and Lucy would be riding on Destrier, Caspian's horse, and Lily would be riding along side them, although she was loath to ride a horse after the last two bucked her off, but she had to accept those terms, whether she liked them or not.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian assured the girls. Only Susan and Lily had weapons and were dressed for battle, while Lucy was unarmored and had only her dagger.

"Or hooves." Lucy joked, receiving an eye roll from Lily over the bad pun.

"Good luck." Caspian's words were meant for all three girls but he only looked at Susan, who reciprocated by shyly looking away.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

Caspian then turned towards Lily and gently patted her head in a brotherly way. "You know I think of you like my sister, right?"

Lily blushed lightly but smiled brightly all the same. "And you're my brother. My lovesick older brother." Lily teased, sending a look towards both Caspian and Susan. Lucy pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a knowing grin.

"And you are my clumsy _little _sister." he put the emphasis on 'little', knowing that she hated to be called short. She kicked him lightly in the torso while he chuckled. There connection was still as strong as ever, and keeping up the light attitude was their way of expressing it.

Caspian then turned back to Susan and took her horn from his belt. "Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." he said, gesturing for her to take it.

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again." Susan said, and Lily and Lucy shared a knowing glance. Susan and Lily urged the horses forward and took off.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy teased.

"Oh shut up."

As they walked out of the How and into the battlefield Peter, Edmund and Kate heard nothing but the cheers of the Narnians saluting their kings and queen. The crowd cheered Peter on so that he may kill Miraz and right all the wrongs and injustices served by him.

The Telmarine soldiers were cheering their own king for another victory against the savage Narnians. Miraz was sitting on a slab of stone then spotted the three.

The three came up to where the centaur general was and nodded to the three respectfully.

Miraz leaned over to General Glozelle. "If it should appear to be going poorly…" he nodded to Glozelle's crossbow, signaling him to kill Peter if there is a chance Miraz should lose.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Glozelle said grimly. Even working for an evil, deceitful, treacherous, murderous…the list goes on…Glozelle was no wise like him and was unexpectantly honorable but he was also loyal to his king, only further showing his more honorable side. The same side that he had shown Lily, though try as he might he couldn't find her. Something he was relieved for because he knew that no matter how this duel turned out, more than one life would be lost.

Peter turned to Edmund who was holding his sheath and drew his sword and the Narnians cheered while he took up his sword and shield.

Miraz stood up and took his mask from Sopespian. "I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Miraz said to Sopespian putting on his mask. He took his own sword and shield. All were silent as the two kings advanced forward preparing for the battle.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz taunted.

"Well, feel free." Peter shot back.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one." Peter put the part of the mask that covered his face down. Then it began. The kings charged at each other and swords clashed fiercely as the Narnians and Telmarines cheered for their king. Miraz hit Peter in the face with his shield before he could react.

Lucy and Susan were in the forest riding when a Telmarine yelled "Ride!"

"They've seen us!" Lucy shouted and Susan urged the horse to go faster. Stopping in the barer part of the woods Susan got off and handed Lucy the reins.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But it looks like you and Lily will be going alone after all." Susan said, hitting the rump of the horse and it went forward without hesitation, Lily following in hot pursuit. Susan drew her bow and arrow and prepared for the worst. She watched Lucy go and the sisters gave each other one final glance before Lucy rode on.

No sooner had she left then Telmarines riders came running up to Susan who shot an arrow straight into one of their chests and quickly drawing another one. One after another Susan shot her arrows, hitting her mark until one of the soldiers took a swipe at her with his sword and she ducked but before she could stand another horse rammed into her and knocked her down, away from her weapons. Then Caspian came charging and fought one of the soldiers advancing on Susan while on horseback, killing the man.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" Caspian smiled offering his hand and a ride. Susan smiled back and accepted the offer and hopping on.

The battle between Peter and Miraz was still going on and Peter took a slash at Miraz's back, causing the man to groan in pain. The crowd cheered until Miraz hit Peter in the head with his shield so hard it knocked off his helmet, nearly cutting his head off when he swung his sword. Peter ducked just in time and was able to cut Miraz above the knee. Peter charged but Miraz swung his sword and knocked him off his feet. Peter quickly recovered and the two charged again. Miraz hit Peter's shield and knocked him down, then stepping on his shield and dislocating his shoulder. Kate flinched, as did everyone, when she heard the crack. She hated feeling so helpless as she watched another cruel king fighting for his own selfish purposes, only this time it was Peter who was in danger, and she was on the sidelines utterly useless. Peter tucked and rolled as Miraz continued to charge and even knocked him off his feet. Peter saw Caspian and Susan approaching, but no Lucy.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked hoarsely.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked, panting himself.

"Three!" Miraz growled. The two kings went back to their comrades, Miraz walking alone while Edmund and Kate helped Peter back, being careful with his arm. Kate supported his side while Edmund carried his sword and shield.

"Lucy?" Peter asked worried about his favorite sister.

"She got through…with a little help." Susan explained thankful to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well you were busy." Caspian said.

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!"Miraz snarled throwing his helmet down in frustration that Glozelle did not shoot Peter as he ordered him to if things got close. Kate, perceptive as always, had seen the exchange from before when Miraz ordered Glozelle to kill Peter if there was a chance that he would lose. Kate's hand twitched in anticipation, ready to throw her daggers if Glozelle so much as even twitched. But when she didn't have to as she began to wonder why this Telmarine didn't shoot when he had the chance, as he had so many during the duel.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." He told Susan who nodded. Susan went to hug her brother who winced in pain.

"Sorry." Susan apologized.

Edmund, who had glanced over the Narnian crowd, said "Keep smiling."

They all turned to look at the Narnians who were in an odd, almost scared silence. Peter raised his arm with his sword and gave a fake smile. Luckily the Narnians were too far away to see that it was false and cheered in reassurance for them.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked while Glozelle was bandaging his knee.

"Young." Sopespian said.

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well…for his age." Glozelle said tightening the bandage so much that Miraz moaned in pain. Caspian removed Peter's shield and Peter gasped in pain at the movement.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said. Kate sat next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as Edmund appeared at his side and prepared to force it back in.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund because this could very well be there last day in Narnia…alive. Kate knew that they could be brought back to England, but that was a 50/50 chance at best. They could die there because they died here. "You know you've always been there, and I never really…" Peter didn't finish because Edmund snapped his shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later." Edmund said hoping there was a later.

Peter turned towards Kate. "If I don't make it out of here, I want you to take as many Narnians as you can and get out of here."

"No Peter. You need me here."

"Kate we don't have time to argue-"

"Then don't. I promised myself that I wouldn't run away, and that I would stay by your side no matter what."

"But what if we lose? I couldn't live with myself if you were killed."

Kate was shocked, but a happy shocked. That's when, for once, she let her feelings control her actions. She kissed him chastely on the lips, pulling back to see his shocked face. She smiled and cupped his face. "That's just in case. I can't die with regrets again."

Inside Peter felt lighter than air with his heart thumping against his chest. He felt a secure feeling in his heart, knowing that Kate would stand by his side. He kissed her again, silently showing her that he too would be dedicated to her and only her, and would stay by her side no matter what.

Peter and Miraz both took their swords but not their helmets, the crowd cheering. They both began yelling as the sword fight picked up where they left off. Miraz kept on the offensive until Peter swung and the swords came back into play. Miraz charged and was able to push Peter into a rock so hard than he fell. Peter got up and through a bit of wrestling disarmed Miraz and threw away his sword. Peter brought his sword down on Miraz's shield again and again until with one slick move Miraz disarmed Peter and this turned into a fist fight. When Miraz was about to hit Peter again with his shield Peter grabbed the edges and twisted Miraz's arm painfully behind him until Miraz elbowed him and pushed Peter away. Going for the sword Miraz was going to kill Peter when dodged and used the plates on his arms to block his attacks briefly before punching him in the knee where his cut was, causing Miraz to howl in pain.

"Respite!" Miraz hissed in pain. Miraz was too tired and fell to his knees. "Respite." He almost begged.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund yelled wanting Miraz to pay for everything he did with his life. The Narnians shouted to Peter to end his life and show no mercy. Peter however did show mercy and went to his comrades, turning his back to Miraz. Miraz looked at his generals before pulling his sword and charging at Peter from behind.

"Look out!" Kate shouted along with the other Narnians shouting warning to their king. Peter had turned and when Miraz struck downward he dodged and twisted the hilt until it was in his hands and plunged it into Miraz's chest on the right side, directly next to the lung. Peter pulled out the sword and Miraz fell to his knees, Peter preparing to execute Miraz. Nobody breathed or blinked, afraid and excited and what would happen next.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz taunted. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter hissed handing his sword to Caspian who took it and Peter joined his brother. Caspian raised his sword to Miraz's head, positioned to run it through, truly contemplating on why he shouldn't kill him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Caspian trembled with rage and when Miraz lowered his head, prepared to die, Caspian yelled but instead on hitting Miraz he intentionally dug the sword into the ground.

"Not one like you." Caspian said. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He stood up straight and walked back to his brothers in arms who cheered for him. Kate gave him a smile, acknowledging that he was a bigger man than Miraz ever was. Sopespian went to help Miraz.

"My king." Sopespian said helping the defeated king up.

"I'll deal with you when this is over." Miraz hissed.

"It is over." Sopespian said drawing Susan's arrow from when they rescued Trumpkin and plunged it into Miraz's side, finishing him off with a smile.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Sopespian cried.

"Be ready!" Peter ordered realizing that they were going to war after all.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted pointing to a Telmarine soldier who was charging at Peter. Peter fought the man, cut him on the leg forcing him to kneel then Peter chopped off his head.

Then the war began.


	12. Chapter 12

**I changed this so whatever's in BOLD will be the changes. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Chapter 12**

"Go!" Peter commanded, signaling to the soldiers to begin fighting for their lives. He, Edmund and Kate drawing their swords.

General Glozelle and Lord Sopespian rode on horseback to the Telmarine army. Glozelle, drawing his sword, roared "To arms, Telmar! To arms!" The Telmarines gave a booming war cry, preparing themselves for battle.

"Loose!" A Telmarine soldier shouted to the men at the catapult and not a second later the catapults shot two ton rocks over to the Narnians. So far they didn't hit anyone but both above and underground the earth shook making every go on edge. Peter and Edmund stayed standing on the battle platform.

Sopespian rode next to Glozelle and gave him the 'OK' to attack. "Calvary! Attack!" Glozelle commanded and the cavalry shouted riding forward with swords held high. The catapults continued their on-slot while the Narnians stayed at their positions.

"Archers at the ready!" Susan shouted and she, Trumpkin and the other archers drew their bows and arrows. As the Telmarine cavalry came closer Peter looked to Caspian and gave him and the centaur general the signal to go.

Caspian and the general both turned and raced into the How. Inside Caspian grabbed a torch and shouted "Narnians! Charge!" This was followed by more shouting and they raced not to the above ground, but further into the underground passages of the How which led directly under the battlefield.

The two armies, both above and underground, charged at each other without truly knowing it. Fanfare from one of the centaur's horns sounded above ground and notified Peter that they were ready.

"One, two…" Peter started counting.

"Three, four…" Caspian continued, riding underground with a torch in his hand as the Narnians ran behind him.

"Five, six…" Peter said as the ground around them shook and the Telmarines came ever closer.

"Take your aim!" Susan commanded and the archers took aim. All Narnians prayed to Aslan for strength and victory in this battle.

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted to keep the others nerved.

"Eight, nine…Get ready!" Peter shouted.

"Now!" Caspian shouted and a giant crushed one of the foundations holding up the surface with his club. Soon the others were destroying the other foundations and weakening the strengths of the surface's crust. The cavalry was now charging on land that was quickly disappearing from beneath them. Then BAM! The surface floor caved in and many soldiers fell off their horses or struggling to stay above ground.

"Stop! Back! Back!" one of the soldiers shouted, trying to stop others from falling in. All of them stopped before they could fall in as well.

"Now!" Susan commanded and the archers let their bows fly free and like lightning darts their cascaded down the Telmarines, killing and maiming many in their wake.

"Charge!" Peter shouted and Edmund mounted his horse and charged along with all the other Narnians.

Underground two dwarves opened a secret door to the surface that acted as both a door and platform and Caspian led the underground troops into the light and up the surface, coming up behind the cavalry and holding the ultimate element of surprise. Peter kicked a soldier in the head and knocked him down, seeing Caspian kill a soldier on horseback as he entered the battle. He noticed Kate battling two men at once, and was about to assist when another soldier got in his way.

Kate was able to fend off the two men. Skillfully she cut one under his calf, causing him to become defensive and clutch his wound and left an opening for her to quickly cut the throat of the other who was distracted by his comrade's pain. She then plunged her sword in the space between the collar bones of the previous man, killing him instantly.

Edmund used a crossbow to fire at other soldiers at horseback and a giant threw a Telmarine that was getting up from the hole. Trufflehunter attacked another soldier trying to get up with a snarl. One such soldier just got his bearings and was halfway up when he came face to face with Reepicheep.

"You're a mouse." He said.

"You people have no imagination." Reepicheep huffed and sliced his sword through the man's eye.

Peter had swatted away another soldier when he saw Glozelle trotting forward with the rest of the Telmarine army, ready to draw blood.

In the skies griffins were holding some archers ready to get up close and personal. The Telmarines answered that with their own huge crossbow that fired multiple arrows at the same time.

"Pull!" A soldiers shouted and arrows were fired right at the griffin's and their archers. Some were hit and Peter looked back at Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked. Susan shook her head and Peter turned his attention back to the battle.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted and the soldiers soon followed.

"Cut off their escape!" Sopespian commanded. The catapults now fired directly at the How itself and were set on destroying the Narnians escape.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan screamed. The entrance to the How was soon demolished but not before caving in and killing Narnians who were just under the door as it was destroyed. The tops were being destroyed and Susan lost her footing but Trumpkin grabbed her before it was too late. Trumpkin swung her to another landing close to where she was dangling and with a scream she landed safely there. Caspian and Peter were both relieved to see her unharmed.

Once Susan was able to get her bearings, she met with Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Kate at the How's broken entrance.

"Crush them all." Sopespian whispered. The boys drew their swords and the girls drew their arrows. Peter ran forward and the others followed his lead. Edmund kicked a soldier and slashed at him and Caspian swung his sword at his opponent and killed him, not seeing the soldier behind him. Kate saw this and threw a dagger, hitting the man straight between the eyes. Caspian nodded towards her in thanks for continuing on.

Deep in the forest Lucy and Lily continued riding, desperately searching for Aslan. Then she heard trotting behind her and a Telmarine with on horseback with a crossbow was soon in pursuit. To her left Lucy saw a gold streak riding far along side of her. Then a certain great lion ran in front of Destrier and scared it enough to knock Lucy off, Lily's horse following the same action

"I swear horses hate me." Lily groaned as she hit her soar back again.

Lucy looked up and saw the one person, or lion she wanted to see most.

Aslan.

Aslan jumped over them and pounced on the Telmarine soldier, knocking him off his horse and finishing him. Lucy helped Lily crawl up the small hill where Aslan was and making sure that he wasn't a dream, looked to him. Her smile grew wide as she realized that Aslan was, in fact, real and in front of her.

"Aslan!" She cried happily running to him and hugging him around the neck. They both laughed as they playfully fell on the ground and Aslan put his paw around her as the closest to a hug as he could get. Lily stood awkwardly there, not sure if she could hug him as well.

Aslan must've read her thoughts because he looked into her eyes and gave a gentle nod. Lily's face widened with a smile as she ran over and hugged Aslan's mane as well, all of them laughing with joy.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me. Except for Kate and Lily." Lucy said, smiling in the fact that she was right. Again.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked wisely.

Lucy was dumbstruck by this and soon felt shame. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." He said wisely as ever.

Then Lily of all people asked "If one of us had come earlier, would everyone who died…could it have been stopped?" she asked wanting to know if it was her fault if those who had died did. Lucy wanted to know as well.

"We can never know what would have happened children. But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?"

"Of course. As will you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver."

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan gave out a roar that echoed throughout the entire forest, waking the trees who had slept for so long.

The fighting commenced and it was getting very close. The Telmarines who had evaded the surprise attack from before were now stalking forward and closing in on the Narnians. The Narnians were becoming tired and weary and the struggle was making them even more exhausted but they still hammered through. Caspian was pushed off into the whole and Glozelle took a spear and charged with it towards Caspian. But he stopped just as he was perfect for making the killing blow. He looked at Caspian and lowered his weapon, second guessing himself on what he should really do. But before he could even breathe a root broke out of the rock and grabbed him and forced him against him against the rock, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone could hear rumbling and the Telmarines fled in fear from the sight of trees springing to life and tossing Telmarine soldiers around like rag dolls.

"Lucy." Peter said, relishing that the plan had worked and the Narnians cheered because they knew they had an ancient, unstoppable force on their side known to all as Aslan. The catapults assaulted the trees but they weren't going to take it anymore. Some of the trees put their roots in the ground but as they traveled they made cracks in the surface that parted the Narnians away from each other. It went straight for the catapults and wrapped themselves around them and with on tight squeeze for each they demolished them in bits of splinters.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted and they all yelled charging forward at the shocked Telmarines.

A general came up to Sopespian and said "We can beat them if we draw them to the river!"

"We must regroup! To Beruna! To the bridge!" Sopespian shouted and led the troops to the river.

The Telmarines had reached the bridge but had stopped when they saw an unusual sight: two small girls were standing alone on the other side of the bridge with a smug looks on their faces. The Narnians came up behind the Telmarines and the Telmarines were sandwiched between an army and one girl drew her a dagger, while the other drew her arrow. The she was joined to the great lion himself.

Sopespian decided that between an army and a little girl with her cat, the little girl and the cat would be easier to pass. "Charge!" Sopespian shouted and the other soldiers eagerly followed his lead.

Aslan gave a roar that went through them and stopped them as Sopespian was in the middle of the bridge. The soldiers that were in the river noticed that the water was going below their waists and were baffled by it. Then they all saw that the missing water was collecting to the other side and was turning into a massive wave that took on the form of a man. Telmarines were scrambling to get back on land but Sopespian, still on horseback, was too large to pass through all the men and was forced to stay on the bridge. The old man in the river lifted up the bridge and brought it to his face, revealing the lone Sopespian to him. Then he opened his mouth and Sopespian was claimed by the river forever. With a grand splash the river took away most of what was left of the bridge until barely chunks of wood were left.

"Assemble on that bank!" a Narnian shouted as the Telmarines relinquished their weapons to the victors which were the Narnians. The Narnians kept watch over them to make sure they didn't try anything.

Lucy and Lily sheathed their weapons and smiled at the others who were trudging out of the river soaking wet. Upon seeing the great lion they all kneeled and lowered their heads respectfully to him.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded and all but Caspian rose to their feet. "All of you." Aslan said as he saw that Caspian had not risen. The others looked at him. Caspian quickly looked up then just as quickly looked down.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian confessed.

"It's for that reason I know you are." He said wisely. Caspian looked at him and rose.

Then the group heard small bagpipes playing behind them and upon turning saw Reepicheep being carried by other mice on a gurney. Lily raced over to his side, worry increasing for her old friend. Once they set him down Lucy came forward with her cordial and dropped one drop in Reepicheep's open mouth. Reepicheep took heavy breaths and looked at Lucy.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." He said and some of the other mice helped him up, quickly steadying him. Then he saw the great lion with his own eyes. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! Is it a great honor to be in…" he became unsteady and when he looked behind him he saw that his tail was gone. He spun in circles to see if it was hiding around but it was not. Lily's jaw dropped once she saw. He quickly covered his bum in shame. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh…perhaps a drop more?" he looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"I don't think it does that." She said.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep said and Aslan laughed, his laugh reminded Kate of when as a child she had said or done something funny without meaning to and her father would laugh lightly, one of the few times he laughed actually. Kate's father was a strange man. He was, in his own way, a loving father but there was something off about him that made Kate wonder.

"It becomes you well, small one." Aslan told him.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and the glory of a mouse." Reepicheep informed him unsheathing his sword and giving it up to Aslan.

"Perhaps you thinks too much of your honor, friend." Aslan advised.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Reepicheep said hastily, not wanting to disappoint him.

One mice said "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to out chief." Proving it the mice then unsheathed their swords and placed it against their tails, ready to cut it off.

Aslan then laughed again at the gesture. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Magically Reepicheep's tail grew back in an instant and they all exclaimed, Reepicheep laughing with joy.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep promised and sheathed his sword, knowing that Aslan had graced him with a gift that he was going to keep.

Aslan laughed again laughed at his display along with everyone else. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" He asked Lucy. At that moment Trumpkin looked at them and saw Aslan. Then he trudged up to the shore and kneeled to Aslan with his head bowed. Aslan roared scaring Trumpkin very much but this amused Lucy.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

.

.

.

Later all the kings and queens had been outfitted with much better clothes and rode through the city on horseback being greeted with a hero's welcome. Cheers rang throughout the city. Caspian was at the head with Peter and Susan behind, Lucy in the middle and Alice and Edmund riding side by side. Narnians waved at the Telmarines and rose petal were flying through the air.

Then later that evening the preparations for Prince Caspian's coronation were to commence. Also Caspian had made sure that Lily would be commended for her bravery and along with being the daughter of Lord Regent Trumpkin, she would also be made a Lady of Honor.

"Stop twitching." Susan told Lily as Kate practically held her down, letting Susan make the final touches to her coronation dress.

"I can't help it. I'm just so excited and nervous and so many other things. I've never been to a ball before. Oh great, I don't even know how to dance. What if I step on someone's foot or spill someone's drink or trip over my own feet. Oh there's no 'if' there. I am going to trip over my own feet!" Lily confessed in one breath, causing Susan and Kate to laugh. Both remembered how nervous they were for their first formal balls.

"Lily relax. We spent all afternoon working on your dancing and you didn't step on my foot that hard." Lucy teased.

"Gee, thanks Lu." Lily said as Susan finished applying the blush.

Kate, having been a mother once, knew how to handle a situation like this. "Susan, Lucy, you mind if I take care of Lily's hair myself?"

**Understanding what she was saying both left the room and let Kate what was left of her hair, noticing a small scar on the back of her neck. Kate guessed that it was when Miraz brutally cut her hair that it happened. **_**Pure brute, treating a child in such a way. Now he won't ever hurt anyone again. **_**"You know I was like you once." **

"Really?"

"Yes. Somewhat of a tomboy, clumsy, couldn't even walk without knocking something over."

"So, how'd you get over it?"

"Well I set my mind on a little thing called 'mind-over-matter'. With this technique, I continuously told myself that I would do well, and that no matter what happened I would have fun. And during that ball, I had my first dance with Aldric, my future husband."

"Oh." Lily then blushed. "Do you think I might meet my future husband here?"

"Maybe. But just one thing before you start picking our wedding dresses. When you want to get married, make sure that he will treat you right. That whenever he's around you feel lighter than air, that whenever you make a mistake or feel ugly or just down, he's the one who will genuinely tell you that you're beautiful and that he loves you, truly."

"Is this how you feel around King Peter?" Lily asked, causing Kate to blush.

"Except for the last part, yes. But maybe that'll change someday." Kate said finishing the braids and leading her and Lily to the ballroom.

On the other side of the doors a faun shouted "Presently Prince Caspian X, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Lily of Narnia, High King Peter the Magnificent, Kate the Powerful and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" The double doors opened and in came the kings and queens. The cheering and music began and at the top where Aslan himself. Among the line of people as they walked by was Professor Cornelius who looked like he was going to cry for joy at the sight of Caspian becoming a true and just king, different from his predecessors. There was also Trumpkin who clapped extra loudly for Lucy along with Trufflehunter. Once they had reached the top the cheering and music stopped. Each of the kings and stood in front of a throne waiting for a crown.

"After centuries of doubt and misery, the five kings and queens have returned to us. And now we have two more to honor tonight." Aslan said nodding towards Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Professor Cornelius. Trufflehunter carried a gold crown on a pillow and as did Trumpkin who carried a silver circlet on another pillow.

"To rule over Narnia with fairness and justice, I give you King Caspian X." Professor Cornelius crowned Caspian and this time a tear rolled down his withered cheek. He wiped it away and Caspian smiled at him. All the kings and queens took a seat on their thrones.

"And for intense bravery and fierce, fierce loyalty to your friends in time of doubt, I give you Lady Lily the Courageous" Both of her Papas were smiling widely as Professor Cornelius placed the circlet on top of Lily's head.

"Once a king or queen on Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said gently then turned to the crowd.

They all cheered "Long live King Caspian! Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Love Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live Lady Lily!" Lily smiled when she heard Trumpkin and Trufflehunter cheer for her and Lucy extra loudly.

.

.

.

On the next day everyone in the city gathered at a great tree with Aslan and all the kings and queens.

Caspian began. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generation since we left Telmar." One Telmarine said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said and this confused many. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." A man said and Caspian and Lily saw that it was Glozelle. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." Prunaprismia said holding her baby as she and one of Miraz's former council members stepped up along with Glozelle.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and he blew a breath over them and the tree. Then the tree began to twist until there was a space big enough for anyone to walk through.

Lily walked up to Glozelle and suddenly hugged him. Shocked he tentatively hugged her back. "I suppose in another life, we can be friends."

Smiling he replied "It would be an honor and a privilege, my Lady." he bowed to her and she curtsied before each returned to their own groups. The three Telmarines stepped through the tree but did not go out the other side which frightened many Telmarines.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?" One asked outraged.

"Sire. If my exampled can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered.

Aslan looked up at the eldest King and Queens. The three glanced at each other and quickly decided. Peter moved in front of his siblings and friends.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, surprised.

Kate stood beside Peter and took his hand.

"Come on," she said," Our times up."

Peter, Kate following, walked over and faced Caspian.

"Besides, we're not really needed here anymore."

He took his sword off of his belt and handed it to Caspian, who was utterly shocked.

"I will look after it until your return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said, drawing everyone's attention. "We won't be coming back."

The younger ones looked confused.

"We're not?" Lucy asked for them.

"You four are." Kate answered, looking back at Aslan.

"At least, we think he means you four," Peter finished as the two walked back to their siblings.

Lucy turned to Aslan.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one, but all things have their time. Your siblings and Kate have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to learn on their own."

**Peter took her Lucy's small hand in his big one. "It's alright, Lu. It's not what I expected, but it's alright. One day you'll see too."**

**The Pevensies' then looked at each other before going to say their goodbyes. Lucy hugged Lily and Trumpkin tightly, each sad to see their friend go but happy in the knowledge that they might meet again. **

**Next Lily turned to Edmund and unclasped her locket. Holding in front of her she said "I want you to take it."**

"**But it's yours." He said confused. He knew how attached she was to that locket and never let without it save for when she left to join the castle raid.**

**She shook her head and placed it in his large hand with her small one. "I want you to have it. I want to thank you, and to let you think of this as a promise to come back."**

**Folding his hands over the locket he nodded. "I will." **

**Susan was also giving her own good-bye's to a certain newly crowned king. "I'm glad to have met you."**

"**I wish we had more time." Caspian said honestly.**

"**It would never have worked anyway." She said gently.**

"**Why not?" **

"**Well, I am 1300 years older than you." She joked and both smiled sadly. Susan turned to her siblings, before thinking twice and turning back to Caspian. She grabbed his head and kissed him. Everyone gaped in mild shock.**

"**I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."**

"**I'm older and I don't I **_**want **_**to understand." Edmund muttered sarcastically.**

"**Aslan help the woman you fall in love with Ed." Kate cracked a joke, causing everyone else to laugh. **

**With one last sad look around them at Narnia, they made a single file line into the tree and instantly came out in the subway that had been in before going to Narnia. The five children all looked around at each other. A train stopped in front of them and they quickly gathered their things and got on. Before the doors had closed, Edmund rummaged around in his back.**

**"Do you think there's any way we could go back?" he asked, eventually looking up at them all," I left my new torch in Narnia." He also noted that somehow Lily's locket was still in his hand. **

They all laughed as the train went on its way.

For Kate and Lily, it one was end and one beginning. Both had regrets of the past that would never truly go away, but for now in their own worlds they were washed away by hopeful tears for the future.

**Awe man! This is the end of the story. Thanks to all of you for sticking around for so long. I will try to get the sequel up ASAP! **

**For now this is goodbye. Until the next story!**

**-Noel Ardnek**


	13. Chapter 13

**I redid the last chapter! Check it for IMPORTANT details! **

**New story in the series is up!...in about 30 minutes from 10:00 PM on 2/9/11**


End file.
